


Love To Turn You On

by ryekamasaki



Series: Silver Tongues AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affectionate use of the word slut, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corset, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Filthy, Fisting, Foursome, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Laughter During Sex, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Olfactophilia (Scent), Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles), Stockings, Strip Tease, Suspension, Titfucking, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Kinktober 2017! See chapter title for pairing and prompt. >:3c





	1. Day 1: AsaSuga - Sleepy Sex

Asahi just barely wakes up at the insistent movement against his front, too tired to really make an effort at consciousness. Their night had been long, Suga too keyed up to sleep until Asahi had fucked him until he couldn’t remember his own name, whining and panting for more even after coming twice. Asahi had finally gotten him to agree to sleep, after another round, and Suga had pouted but finished with a scream before burying his face in Asahi’s chest and drifting off. It hadn’t taken Asahi much longer to fall asleep, too worn out to even worry about the mess they’d made.  
  
Now it’s Suga grinding against him just the tiniest bit, rolling his hips in a familiar way, panting softly against Asahi’s collarbone. Asahi slits his eyes open enough just to see that it’s only been a few hours since they’d gone to sleep, the room still the dark haze of almost sunrise. He tries not to move too much as he glances down to see if Suga’s doing what Asahi thinks he is, only to find that yes, he’s doing _exactly_ what Asahi had suspected.  
  
The leg that Suga has thrown over Asahi’s hip trembles as he works his fingers in himself, and Asahi can feel how hard he is pressed up together like they are. He’s still so tired, but he can’t stay asleep with Suga so worked up and wanting in front of him. He slides one hand down Suga’s back, squeezing the handful of asscheek he gets when he stops. Suga gasps and pulls away a little, blinking sleepily up at Asahi, cheeks pink. He whines a little, and Asahi knows what he wants, can tell by the way he stops moving and uses his still wet hand to stroke at Asahi’s fully hard dick.  
  
Asahi lifts Suga’s chin, kisses him soft and sweet and slow, finally pulling away only to nudge him into rolling over. It’s easy, after that, to slide in until he bottoms out. Suga whines when Asahi twitches his hips, nudging the head of his dick into Suga’s prostate, and then he whines louder when Asahi stays there, leaning his face against Suga’s and yawning. “Aren’t you still tired, Koushi?”  
  
Suga tries to wiggle, only stills when Asahi squeezes at his hip. “Yeah, but I needed you again.”  
  
Asahi hums, rubbing his nose against Suga’s skin. “You had another dream, didn’t you?”  
  
“Uh huh. Will you fuck me now, Asahi? Please? We can go back to sleep after, I promise.”  
  
“Promise, huh.”  
  
Suga pants a ‘yes’ as Asahi starts to move again, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. He’s definitely too worn out to give it to Suga like he wants, but then again Suga isn’t really complaining either, panting and moaning Asahi’s name. Asahi brushes gentle kisses to the back of Suga’s shoulder as he reaches a hand around to circle Suga’s dick, hot and hard where their skin touches.  
  
He keeps an easy rhythm but it still doesn’t take long until Suga is trembling in his hold, nails digging into Asahi’s forearm, his face buried in the pillow as he tries not to wake the rest of the house with his noise. Suga squeezing around him as he shudders through his orgasm is enough to send Asahi over the edge too, and he stills and comes hard as he scrapes his teeth against Suga’s shoulder. He knows if he bites then Suga will scream, and then _everyone_ will be awake, and all he wants now is to fall back asleep with Suga in his arms.  
  
It seems like Suga agrees with that idea, because when Asahi makes to pull away he squeezes his arm and hums, a pleading little noise begging him not to move. Asahi sighs and tucks his nose into Suga’s hair, listening to his breath even out, until he’s lulled back to sleep, sticky and sated.


	2. Day 2: OiSuga/MatsuTsukki - Dirty Talk

Tooru looks down at his beautiful little present, all tied up in a pretty red bow. Suga bites his bottom lip and looks up at him with lustful eyes, clearly ready to take whatever Tooru wants to give him. “You look so pretty down on your knees for me, with your wrists all tied behind your back in that nice ribbon.”

Suga bites his lip a little harder, slides his knees apart just a little further, even as he keeps his eyes locked on Tooru’s, halfway to begging already but not wanting to give in so soon. Tooru caresses his cheek with a thumb, cups his jaw and uses his thumb to gently pull Suga’s lip away from his teeth so he can lean down and kiss him. Suga moans as he pulls back an inch or two, a soft, wanting noise.

“Shh, shh. Don’t you want to hear what Mattsun and Kei are doing? After all, they left me such a nice gift, we shouldn’t interrupt them, should we?”

Suga shakes his head and answers quietly. “No, we shouldn’t.”

“Such a good boy you are.” Tooru kneels in front of him, presses another kiss to his bitten lips, only stops so he can hear the words coming from the other side of the wall, where Mattsun and Kei were on the couch when Tooru had arrived home. “Can you hear that Sugachii? Kei’s been so stressed lately, isn’t it so wonderful of Mattsun to help him get some relief?”

Tooru thumbs over one of the bars in Suga’s nipples, and Suga’s answer comes out as more of a gasp than anything else. “Yes!”

“Okay, quiet now. I wanna hear what Mattsun is saying, don’t you?” Suga just nods at the finger over his lips, and they listen for a moment to Mattsun’s low voice, drifting easily through the door into the bedroom.

“Relax, sweetheart. Your face is too pretty to be scowling. That’s right, it’s okay.” Tooru wonders if Suga saw how they were, if he saw how closely they were sitting, thighs touching, Mattsun practically straddled over Kei’s lap. He can just hear the rustle of fabric over Suga’s breathing, tries to imagine just what Mattsun is doing at that very moment.

Suga whines, so so quietly that Tooru could have missed it if they weren’t so close. “Oh, darling, you can hold out a little longer, can’t you? You can be good for me, right?”

He gets a tiny nod in return, and he kisses at Suga’s bottom lip again.

Mattsun’s voice returns, a little louder. “Oh, you’re so tense. It’s alright love, I’ve got you. Come on. Oikawa and Suga are busy, it’s just you and me. I could sit on you right now, I could roll my hips and strangle pretty little noises out of you. I could pull your hair and kiss your neck. You just need to relax, darling, and I could get you where you need to be.”

Then there’s a moan, Kei’s voice echoing through the house, and Tooru feels a shiver travel down his spine at how gorgeous it sounds. He turns back to Suga, then, kisses him once more for good measure, stroking at his cock hanging hard between his legs before pulling away completely. “You’ve been so good, Sugachii. What do you want now?”

“Can I suck your cock?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow, and Suga ducks his head. “Please.”

And Oikawa knows how long he’s been in here, alone, waiting for him to arrive and take him apart piece by piece. He rises to his feet again and slides his cock along Suga’s lips, slipping into his eager mouth without any trouble at all. He traces where their skin meets with a thumb, where Suga’s lips are stretched around him. “You’re such a good little slut for us, aren’t you? So eager. So gorgeous on your knees like this, with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Suga moans at the praise, and Tooru can’t keep his hips from moving in response, thrusting forward, pulling another noise from his throat that vibrates against his cock instead. It’s easy to forget about the whispers and moans still coming from the living room while he’s busy fucking into Suga’s pliant mouth, moving harder and faster as Suga moans his approval at being used.

Tooru threads his fingers through Suga’s hair when he gets close, tugs a little in warning before coming down his throat. Suga swallows hard, determined not to let a single drop escape. “Ohhhh, Koushi.”

He pulls away and Suga gasps as Tooru falls to his knees and takes his cock in hand again, squeezing a little before stroking hard, just the way Suga likes it. Suga drops his head to Tooru’s naked shoulder and Tooru lowers his voice to practically purr in his ear. “My wonderful Koushi. Such a perfect little slut. I wish the others were here to see you like this, trembling in my hands, behaving yourself so well.”

Suga whimpers, a high pitched thing, his hips twitching into Tooru’s grip, moving with the rhythm as best he can. His voice is raspy when he finally manages to form words. “Please Tooru, please.”

“You gonna come for me, sugar? Gonna come all over my hand so I can lick it clean? You know how much I love your taste, don’t you? Come on, darling, come for me now.”

And at that he does, biting into Tooru’s shoulder with a moan, spurting over Tooru’s hand until he’s spent. He presses his face into Tooru’s neck as Tooru does exactly as he said he would, licking his own hand clean and humming in satisfaction. As pliant as he is, it’s easy to scoop Suga up into his arms, settling him gently on the bed so he can untie his wrists and caress at the pink skin before pulling him down into his chest.

Suga hums happily and curls into him, sated and warm all pressed together. There’s a loud noise from the other room, something between a moan and a scream, and it’s not long after that two more warm bodies join them in the big bed for a well deserved nap.


	3. Day 3: IwaSugaBoku - Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

Koushi moans as Iwaizumi lifts him up, pressing him between himself and Bokuto, Koushi’s jeans dangling uselessly from one ankle. Bokuto muffles the noise with his own mouth, kissing Koushi hard as he slides one hand underneath one of Koushi’s thighs to help hold him up. For his part, Koushi clings desperately to Bokuto’s wide shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt as Iwaizumi squeezes his thigh and presses his fingers against Koushi’s hole. Koushi is fervently glad he insists on always carrying lube, or this would be more of a tease than even he could handle.

He pulls away when the fingers finally slip in, gasp echoing extra loudly against the tiled walls of the club’s bathroom. They can still feel the thumping bass, and Koushi’s not sure if his heart is beating to the music, or if he’s imagining it. He’s a little too distracted with the way that Bokuto has moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking hard in one spot, and the way that Iwaizumi is still stretching him deliciously open. It feels like forever before Iwaizumi slips his fingers out and fumbles to unbutton his jeans with one hand, but he manages, and then Koushi can feel the blunt head of his dick against him.

Bokuto pulls away, just a little, apparently admiring his work while he gets his dick out before pressing them together again. Iwaizumi makes a noise from behind Koushi, squeezing at his thigh again, his other arm wrapping around Koushi’s waist. Bokuto tightens his grip on the other thigh, and then Iwaizumi thrusts up, sinking to the hilt in one rough motion. Koushi moans again and wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist, locking his ankles behind his back. The grin on Bokuto’s face is gorgeous, and Koushi wants to kiss it away, until Bokuto looks as wrecked as Koushi feels.

He thinks he’s getting exactly what he wants when Bokuto leans in, and he closes his eyes in anticipation, but Bokuto just brushes his lips against Koushi’s cheek and keeps going. There’s a soft noise next to his ear, and Koushi opens his eyes to glance to the side, where Bokuto and Iwaizumi are kissing over his shoulder. It’s completely hot, even so close that it’s hard to see, so close that Koushi can hear every single little noise.

Iwaizumi has stopped moving, and Koushi whines and wraps his arms around his neck when the two of them separate. Bokuto laughs against his exposed collarbone, and then he wraps one hand around both their dicks, stroking roughly as Iwaizumi starts thrusting again. Koushi looks down and watches the muscles in Bokuto’s forearm flex as he moves, revels in the feeling of the hands holding him up so easily. He can’t help the noise that slips out at how they can do whatever they like with him, like he’s no heavier than a bag of feathers.

“Shhh.” Bokuto leans forward to nose beneath Koushi’s jaw even as he keeps his hand moving, and Koushi wraps one arm around his neck again, the other grasping at his bicep. “You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you?”

Koushi’s about to answer, though he doesn’t really know what he’s going to say, when two things happen simultaneously. The outside door of the bathroom swings open with a burst of noise, and whoever entered heads to one of the other stalls at the same time that Iwaizumi thrusts up hard into Koushi’s prostate. He tries to muffle the noise he makes by biting into Bokuto’s shoulder, but he can’t tell how successful he is, too busy seeing stars as Iwaizumi hits that spot over and over again.

He barely hears the water running, but he definitely hears the laugh that rumbles through the room before the door opens and closes again, leaving them alone. Bokuto gasps and strokes faster, bites into Koushi’s neck and sucks hard as Koushi feels the warm wetness of Bokuto’s come coat his own dick. Iwaizumi groans and scrapes his teeth along the edge of Koushi’s jaw, nipping and kissing between his words. “Come on, Kou. Gonna come for us, yeah? Make a filthy mess like you love?”

Koushi tilts his head back, shivering at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips ghosting down his neck instead, and then Bokuto twists his wrist at the same time that Iwaizumi hits his prostate again. Koushi can feel Iwaizumi pulsing inside him, and as he does he sinks his teeth into the spot where Koushi’s neck meets his shoulder and growls. Koushi moans, loud and uninhibited as he comes over Bokuto’s hand, completely unconcerned that anyone could hear him.

Iwaizumi kisses at the spot he’d bitten while he gives a last squeeze to Koushi’s ass before both he and Bokuto help Koushi to stand again. He leans against the wall of the stall while they clean up and get themselves sorted, still hazy from his orgasm, and he lets them move him however they want to get him dressed again. Once they’re all settled Bokuto swings the door open and Koushi gets a look at them in the giant mirror across the room.

It definitely looks like he just got thoroughly fucked, bite marks and hickeys across his neck and collarbone, hair tousled and face red. Iwaizumi and Bokuto look like Greek gods, all glistening muscle on either side of him. Bokuto’s shirt is in disarray, and Koushi wonders if he left any marks that he can’t see yet, scratches or teethmarks, and he resolves to find out as soon as they get home. Iwaizumi grins, like he’s one step ahead of him, and he takes Koushi’s hand, tugs him back out through the club until they exit into the cool air outside of the front door.

He grins at them both and leans forward to kiss Bokuto hard in front of Koushi’s face. Koushi whines until they each kiss him too, and then Bokuto scoops him up and Koushi wraps his arms around his neck in surprise. Iwaizumi presses two fingers into the bite mark he’d left on Koushi and laughs low and dark at Koushi’s gasp. “Let’s head home so we can get to the main course.”

Bokuto hums in agreement, setting off towards home, wondering along the way how long it would take to cover Koushi in gorgeous marks to match the ones he already has. Iwaizumi answers, but Koushi hardly hears it, already thinking about both their mouths on him, teeth scraping and biting, and he shivers in anticipation of what’s to come.


	4. Day 4: KuroSuga - Begging

Koushi enters the apartment as silently as he can manage, heading first for the desk that he can see against one wall. The case he’s working on as a private investigator this time is a little tricky, requires that he be extra careful, and at this moment in time, that he potentially put himself in danger. His skills are better than average though, so he’s not worried, not until he’s halfway through a drawer, looking for the file he needs, when he hears a noise too close behind him.  
  
He doesn’t get time to look before he’s being whirled around and shoved hard into the wall next to the desk, and he closes his eyes at the impact that pushes the air from his body. There’s the familiar sharpness of a blade at his throat, and then an even more familiar voice in his ears, low and dark. “Looks like you’re still getting yourself into trouble, little mouse.”  
  
Koushi hides the smile that wants to creep across his lips, instead opens his eyes and looks past the hand holding a knife against his throat to the face behind it, golden eyes sparkling as they stare down into Koushi’s. It’s still remarkably easy to get his own hand on the knife and to flip them around, reversing their positions until Kuroo is the one gasping as he hits the wall, his own knife held steady at his throat. “Actually, kitten, it looks like _you’re_ the one in trouble here, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
Kuroo just opens his mouth, like he’s going to drop another snarky line, like he always does, but Koushi doesn’t give him the chance. Instead he leans in and kisses Kuroo for the first time in too long, and it feels like coming home. Kuroo moans low in his throat, and Koushi just kisses him deeper, pressing them together as much as he can, reveling of the feeling of Kuroo’s body against his again. There’s the sharp feeling of teeth against his bottom lip, and Koushi nudges the blade a little closer, listens to the wanting whine that Kuroo lets slip out.  
  
There’s a fire in Koushi’s veins, and it rages at the feeling of Kuroo against him, hard and wanting. He tosses the knife to the surface of the desk and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s biceps instead, enjoying the flex of muscles under his palms. Kuroo gasps and lets his head thump against the wall when Koushi rolls his hips, grinding their dicks together through the thin layers they both wear.  
  
He doesn’t know if Kuroo has had other lovers, but he knows it’s been a long time since they saw each other, since they last did anything like this. The chemistry between them is still as strong as ever, though, sparking between them, making Koushi want to take Kuroo apart piece by piece, like he used to. Kuroo doesn’t seem to have any complaints, not with one hand twisted in the shirt at Koushi’s hip, the other splayed against the wall in an attempt to hold onto something solid and unmoving.  
  
“Koushi.” Kuroo’s voice is still low, but this time it’s in a different way, the lust leaking into it, making him sound like sin and sex, a sound that Koushi has always loved to hear.  
  
He hums questioningly in response, not pausing for a moment, hips moving in a way he knows tears Kuroo apart, all sinuous and smooth, rubbing their dicks together in a way that Koushi wants to do forever. He leans his cheek against Kuroo’s, thier skin sweaty together, and lowers his voice to speak into his ear. “Something you want, kitten?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Please, what? I can’t read minds, you know.”  
  
And while that’s true, he _does_ know what Kuroo wants, and Kuroo lets out a whimper, because he knows that even after all this time Koushi can still read him as easily as a book. Koushi drops his hands to Kuroo’s waistband, and he whimpers again, pleading, when Koushi stops there. “Please, Koushi. I wanna feel your skin, want your hand around me again. Please.”  
  
Koushi grins, feral, and gives Kuroo what he wants. He gets both their pants out of the way, takes both their cocks in one hand and strokes, enjoying the moan that Kuroo lets out next to his ear. He drops his face into Kuroo’s neck, mouths at the skin there, scraping his teeth and biting gently, listening to the begging ‘please’s and his name that Kuroo whispers out as Koushi’s hand moves faster.  
  
They come at almost the same time, pulsing against each other as they spill white hot over Koushi’s hand, Kuroo with his nails dug into Koushi’s hip and a loud whine, Koushi with his teeth in Kuroo’s neck and a moan vibrating in his throat. He gives himself a moment to breathe, and then he presses a kiss to the mark he’s left, wipes his hand on Kuroo’s shirt and backs away, watching as Kuroo slides down the wall to the floor.  
  
It’s simple enough to scoop the file he needed off the desk, and to tuck the knife into his boot, and then he turns and leaves, the door clicking behind him as Kuroo lets his head thump against the wall again.


	5. Day 5: SugaYui - Body Swap

When Koushi wakes in the morning, he’s not sure exactly why. He doesn’t usually wake up first, especially when it’s just him and Yui, but he can still hear the steady rhythm of breath in front of him. It’s not their usual position, the way that he presses himself up against her chest, but it’s not entirely out of the ordinary that they might’ve moved either. He mentally shrugs and nuzzles his nose against the back of Yui’s neck, fully ready to drift off to sleep, even with the distant hum of arousal already simmering just beneath his skin.

Yui shifts, and two things happen that make Koushi think that something is not quite right. For one, the ass pressing up against him is plumper than Yui’s is. For another, the hum she lets out is different, not Yui’s usual high pitch but something a bit lower, somehow still achingly familiar. He knows it has to be Yui though, because no one else was home when they’d tumbled into bed, and wouldn’t be for a couple of days.

She shifts again, and he finally slides his eyes open, only for his vision to catch on to trailing tendrils of silver hair that hes never seen from this angle before. The remaining sleepiness disappears like the last wisps of fog before the sun fully rises, and he blinks a few times, thinking that he must be seeing things. The hand he has tight on Yui’s hip causes her to wake, and she turns over with a groan. Koushi looks up into his own face, sleepy and pink and definitely different than looking in the mirror, and can’t help the whisper that leaves his lips.

“What the fuck.”

Yui, for her part, just blinks at him. She blinks, and then narrows her eyes before looking down both their bodies, and when her eyes land on Koushi’s again they’re bright with mischief. He knows that expression, has made it more times than he could ever count, but it’s something else entirely to actually see it on his own face. Luckily he doesn’t have much time to stare, because then Yui leans over and kisses him, and he’s more distracted with how different and yet familiar it feels.

After she pulls away, she grins, wicked and sharp. “Well, this is interesting. It would be a waste not to take advantage of the situation, don’t you think, sugar?”

Before he gets a chance to respond Yui’s trailing her hand - his hand, technically - down his body, leaving a trail of shivers in her wake. She slips down between his legs, slides one knee over her shoulder, and the low buzz of arousal that had been barely noticeable is an inferno in seconds, burning him from the inside out as she works her fingers and mouth over and in him. He comes faster than he ever has in his life, and Yui grins at him as she crawls back up his body, her lips glistening even in the low light.

Koushi waits just long enough to get his breath back, and then he tugs her down into another kiss, deep and wanting. He breaks it at her first thrust, gasping into the air between them and clutching at the sheets underneath them. It’s not long at all until he’s coming again, whining and trembling as Yui fucks him hard, until she’s coming too, held still deep inside him. She collapses on top of him as they try to recover, and then she rolls off and turns to him with another devilish grin.

“I’ll get some water while you fetch the toys, and then we can try some other things?”

Koushi nods, probably too eagerly, and Yui laughs as she scrambles out of the room. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he’d be stupid not to try everything he can think of while he has the chance, and it seems like Yui agrees. He smiles to himself as he retrieves the box of toys, already looking forward to how much fun the rest of the day is going to be.


	6. Day 6: AsaSuga - Size Difference | Bondage

One of Koushi’s favorites times is when Asahi is settled heavy above him, tightening the ropes that connect his wrists to the bars of the headboard. Asahi likes to shift over him, like he’s off balance or not sure what he’s doing, but Koushi knows that it’s only payback for the relentless teasing that Koushi has already put him through. Most people think Asahi is soft and meek, quiet and accepting of whatever might happen to him, and those people couldn’t be farther from the truth. With the proper motivation, Asahi is as dangerous as Koushi can be, and Koushi loves being on the receiving end of it.

Right now, though, with his wrists secure, Asahi grins down at him as he shifts downward, until he can lay flat and press himself against Koushi, resting all his weight against him from his wrists to his ankles. At least, from Koushi’s wrists to ankles. Asahi’s got a bit of height on him, and even more weight, so Koushi gets covered completely, and it thrills him more than he can say. Asahi knows, does it completely on purpose to throw Koushi off before they’ve hardly started.

And it works. By the time that Asahi props himself on his elbows to look down at him, Koushi knows his face is already flushed, and all he wants to do is beg Asahi to get on with it. With the lack of air though, all he does is whine, and that just gets an wicked little smirk before Asahi kisses him until he’s dizzy. Then he pulls back and hooks Koushi’s knees over his elbows, the cap of the lube in his hand clicking as he opens and closes it again. One hand grips at his thigh, his palm covering more skin than Koushi thinks is totally possible, the other delving lower, smoothing over Koushi’s hole teasingly.

Koushi whines again and Asahi just makes his touch even softer, smiling at him when Koushi tries fruitlessly to tug his hands from above his head. “Something you need, Kou?”

“Just do it already.”

“Just do it? After all that delightful teasing you subjected me to, you want him to skip it with you?” Asahi hums, a faux thoughtful noise and then he grins at Koushi, dark and wicked. “I don’t think so. Now it’s your turn. If you can’t handle it, maybe you’ll reconsider doing it to others.”

They both know Koushi isn’t going to reconsider a damn thing, but Asahi seems determined to tease the fuck out of him anyway. He keeps his fingers at Koushi’s hole, caressing in featherlight touches, hardly anything Koushi can feel, and then he presses his mouth to Koushi’s leg, brushing tiny kisses along all the skin he can reach. After a while Koushi realizes he’s been whining, his throat warm with it, and Asahi has finally slipped one finger inside of him.

It’s tight, much tighter than it would be if it were Koushi’s hand, because Asahi’s is bigger, and his fingers thicker in the best way. It’s not long until he’s begging for more, until Asahi has him all stretched and ready, still moving so, so slowly. He drops Koushi’s legs, and crawls back up his body, kissing him soundly as he lines up and pushes in, swallowing the noise Koushi makes as he buries himself to the hilt.

His dick is bigger too, and Koushi’s not embarrassed that it’s one of his absolute favorites. He’ll tell almost anyone about how much he loves Asahi splitting him open, how the best orgasms he’s had have been clenched around Asahi’s thick length. It doesn’t take much to goad Asahi into moving harder, faster, until he’s pressing Koushi into the mattress and panting as he fucks him seven ways to Sunday. Koushi barely has enough air to moan at the friction of his dick trapped between them, but it doesn’t really matter, not when he’s coming from the weight of Asahi on and in him.

Asahi comes shortly after with a loud groan that shakes Koushi to the core, leaves him full and trembling, wanting to never stop. Instead Asahi pulls away gently, a counterpoint to the rough fucking, untying Koushi’s hands and rubbing softly at the red skin around his wrists. Koushi sighs as Asahi settles over his hips again, this time massaging lotion into his wrists and arms, careful to make sure that Koushi hasn’t been hurt. After he’s satisfied, and Koushi’s whined more than enough that he’s okay, Asahi slips to the side and Koushi curls up in front of him.

Koushi loves being the little spoon, no matter who he’s with, but Asahi is by far the best to cuddle with. Koushi fits perfectly underneath his chin, all wrapped up in his arms, cozy and content, especially with a blanket pulled over them both.


	7. Day 7: KuroSugaYama - Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing

They’d planned to have a nice long night out, dinner and over to a nearby bar for dancing, but when Suga finally emerges from the bedroom Tetsurou has a feeling that it’s not going to work out like that. Yamaguchi turns to meet his eyes, a hunger in them that has nothing to do with food, and Tetsurou knows that he’s not alone in his thoughts. He raises an eyebrow, and Yamaguchi nods his head, and they don’t need to use words to know that they’re on the same page.

Suga stops in front of them, pink cheeked and smiling, and he twirls in a circle so they can see him from every angle. Yamaguchi claps politely, grinning, and Tetsurou takes a second to push his heart out of his throat so he can pull Suga in and kiss the breath out of him.

“You look gorgeous.”

Yamaguchi laughs, much closer than he’d been a second prior, pressed up against Suga’s back. “It’s too bad no one else is going to get to see your pretty outfit.”

Suga’s questioning noise cuts off into a breathy one instead when Yamaguchi leans down to kiss at his neck, and Tetsurou answers the voiceless question. “We’ve decided to stay in tonight instead.”

“We hope you don’t mind, but something else has…come up.” Yamaguchi grins as he admires the new mark on Suga’s pale neck, and then he takes one of Suga’s hands and leads him back to the bedroom. Tetsurou follows behind, enjoying the view. The skirt is just short enough that Tetsurou can see the barest flash of thigh as Suga jogs to keep up with Yamaguchi’s fast pace, and it’s the most enticing thing he thinks he’s ever seen.

By the time he gets inside the room Yamaguchi is busy kissing Suga, hands working diligently at undoing the buttons of Suga’s white blouse. He doesn’t push it off, though, just lets it hang on Suga’s shoulders as Tetsurou nudges him gently onto the bed. Suga settles back on his elbows, and Tetsurou nods before turning to Yamaguchi himself, taking his chance for kisses while they both hurry to get undressed.

When they finally turn back to him, both completely naked, Suga has his bottom lip bitten between his teeth, face red ass he watches. Yamaguchi slides up behind him on the bed, resuming his task of marking Suga’s neck, while Tetsurou kneels at the foot, kissing at one delicate ankle. “You look amazing, sweetheart.”

“Amazing enough that we’re not going out anymore?” Suga has a wry little grin on his face, though it shifts into something more pleasured as Yamaguchi bites at the spot between his neck and shoulder.

“Yes. Amazing enough that we want you all to ourselves.” Tetsurou presses a line of kisses up Suga’s leg, one after the other, and then he switches to the other leg to do the same thing, stopping just short of the tiny bit of lace that covers more enticing parts. Suga whines and tries nudging Tetsurou with his knee, but Tetsurou just laughs and moves up to kiss above the waistband of the skirt, until he has his mouth around one of Suga’s nipples.

Yamaguchi hums and shifts, pulling Suga back against his chest, and Tetsurou knows he’s as impatient to get inside Suga as he is. The lube is easily to fish out from under the pillow, and Tetsurou spills some over his hand before moving back down the bed, so he can open Suga up. He does so carefully, slowly, even with impatience and want coursing through his veins, taking his time to kiss at every beauty mark and freckle on Suga’s thighs and hips while he does.

Suga tangles one hand in his hair, whining, and Tetsurou glances up to see Yamaguchi doing the same thing, caressing and kissing at Suga’s pale skin. Yamaguchi meets his eyes and pulls back, panting as his hips twitch against Suga’s back. “Can I go first, Tetsu?”

“What do you think, Kou?” Tetsurou slips his fingers out and presses a kiss to Suga’s cheek, murmuring low into his ear. “You want Tadashi to fuck you first? Get you all wet and ready for me?”

Suga moans and nods, frantic, shifting in place like he can’t wait to have someone in him. “Please.”

Yamaguchi slides the shirt off Suga’s arms, dropping it off the side of the bed, and moves out from behind him, so that Suga lays flat on his back. Tetsurou hums appreciatively, and then gets to work removing Suga’s lace panties, very deliberately avoiding touching his straining dick. Suga whines, and Yamaguchi giggles as he settles between Suga’s legs. Tetsurou presses up against his back, reaching around to slick his dick up with one wet hand, kissing at the freckles scattered across his shoulders as he does.

Tetsurou hides a grin as they both whine at him, and then his hand is gone, letting Yamaguchi slide easily into Suga. It’s a gorgeous scene to watch, the two of them together, all gorgeous sin scattered in beauty marks and freckles, and Tetsurou manages to watch for a few minutes before he has to do something himself. They’re too gorgeous to leave alone, and he starts on the outside of one of Suga’s thighs, biting gentle marks as he goes, until he makes his way back to Yamaguchi. He traces the scar just under his ribs with his lips, and presses kiss after kiss up and down his spine, only backing away when Yamaguchi is shuddering his release into Suga with a shaky moan.

Suga makes a noise as Yamaguchi pulls out and flops to the side, and Tetsurou kisses him soundly before tapping at his hip in a signal to flip over. On his knees, he’s even more enticing, ass in the air, practically begging for someone to fuck him into coming. The skirt is wrinkled and a little dirty already, but Tetsurou just flips it up over Suga’s back and rests the head of his dick at Suga’s hole, waiting until he whines again before slipping in.

The slide is so, so easy with Yamaguchi’s come slicking the way, and Tetsurou can’t help the moan that rumbles up out of his throat at how good it feels. He fucks hard and fast, the way Suga loves, hands squeezed tight around his hips. Suga moans, loud, and Tetsurou opens his eyes to find Yamaguchi hard at work, slipped just far enough under Suga to get his mouth on his dick. Tetsurou knows it’s not perfect, that the angle and the movement is probably making it hard, but he doesn’t hear either of them complaining, so he keeps moving.

He can tell when Suga’s coming by the way he clenches around him and lets out a gasp, like Yamaguchi has sucked all the air out of him along with his orgasm. That’s all it takes to have Tetsurou falling over the edge, shuddering and biting his lip as he comes. Yamaguchi scoots back out so Suga can let his weight rest against the bed, and he cuddles up against Tetsurou’s side as he pulls out, both of them watching as the come leaks so, so slowly down Suga’s marked up thighs.

Dinner and dancing would have been fun, but Tetsurou wouldn’t go out ever again if it meant he got to see this every night.


	8. Day 8: TeruSuga - Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting

Yuuji’s not exactly sure what to expect when he arrives home from possibly the most boring day at work of his entire year. The only interesting thing to happen all day was the message he got from Suga just before he left, a simple ‘hurry home, I miss you’ and a picture of Suga still in bed, eyes lidded and cheeks pink. It takes all the willpower he has to resist jerking off in the bathroom, instead trying to calm himself down enough that he can get home without any trouble.  
  
The house is quiet when he finally arrives, which usually means that there’s only one person home, and Yuuji doesn’t bother checking any of the other rooms before he heads to the bedroom. Suga is still in bed, like he had been in the picture, except this time he’s laid out flat on his back, blankets thrown off, one hand wrapped around his dick. He barely opens his eyes when he hears the door open, just turns his head to the side and watches as Yuuji enters and drops his jacket on the chair.  
  
His voice is rough when he speaks, and Yuuji wonders how long Suga’s been like this. It’s obvious he hasn’t come yet, and his hand only moves fast enough to keep him hard and interested, not enough to get him to fall over the edge. “Hey babe. I’ve been waiting for you.”  
  
Yuuji hums and starts to get undressed as he answers. “I can see that. Have you been like this all day?”  
  
“Uh huh.” He watches, transfixed, as Yuuji sheds piece after piece of clothing, until he’s naked but for the occasional bit of metal and ink gracing his skin. “Daichi said if I waited for you without coming, I’d get something special.”  
  
“Oh, did he now?” And then Yuuji remembers the message he’d gotten from Daichi before lunch, one he’d thought was a lot more innocent than it turns out.  
  
 _‘Take care of the mess I left when you get home?’_  
  
Yuuji had thought it had been about dishes, or some other chore that Daichi couldn’t take the time for before leaving for work, not their unsatisfied boyfriend, writhing on the bed under Yuuji’s intense gaze. Suga stills when Yuuji crawls up the bed, waiting patiently, and he moans eagerly when Yuuji leans down to lick into his mouth. Yuuji waits until Suga’s breathless and distracted, and then he wraps his own hand around Suga’s dick, stroking slowly as he pulls away to look down at him.  
  
“And what do you want for behaving for us so well?”  
  
Suga reaches up and runs the pad of his thumb over Yuuji’s bottom lip, sighing when Yuuji takes it into his mouth and sucks gently. “Yeah.”  
  
Yuuji grins and lets Suga’s hand fall. “Yeah what, Koushi?”  
  
“Suck me off? Please? I love your mouth so much.”  
  
“Oh, I know you do.” And then he kisses Suga again, pulling away after a moment to press a kiss just below his ear, and then a little lower, leaving a trail as he works his way down Suga’s body. He pauses for a few minutes to tug gently on the bars through Suga’s nipples, until Suga gasps at the touch of his tongue and tries to wriggle away. Then he keeps going, down until he gets to the delightful little trail of hair that leads to Suga’s dick, as hard as ever, straining toward the ceiling.  
  
He licks a stripe from the base to the tip, and Suga clenches his hands in the sheets at his sides with a gasp. Yuuji grins, and then he sinks down on it properly, taking it in his mouth slowly, savoring the feel of Suga’s skin hot against his tongue. Suga’s hips twitch, and he moans as Yuuji takes him in as far as he can, until his nose is buried in the soft hair at his base. One of Yuuji’s favorite things is listening to the noises that Suga makes, uninhibited and free, echoing loudly in the air.  
  
There’s another of those delightful moans as Yuuji pulls away again, sucking hard as he goes, running his tongue piercing up the underside. Suga’s hips move again before stilling abruptly as Yuuji gets to the head, and he knows that Suga wants to move but won’t do it without permission. Yuuji glances up to see how good Suga looks, face and chest flushed red, eyes dark and full of lust. He untangles one of Suga’s hands from the sheets and pushes it into his own hair instead, leans on his elbows and waits, looking up invitingly.  
  
“Fuck, Yuuji.” Yuuji hums, and Suga moans and thrusts into his mouth, hand holding Yuuji’s head in place. It’s easy to let Suga control the pace, to let him fuck as hard and fast into Yuuji’s throat as he wants to, to listen to the gorgeous noises he makes as he does whatever he wants. He knows he’s going to be sore after they’re done, but with Suga panting his name and coming down his throat he can’t find himself really caring.  
  
Suga collapses back on the bed when he’s done, pliant and spent as Yuuji pulls away and wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist. His voice is completely wrecked when he speaks, and it feels so good to have been used that way. “So, so good, Kou.”  
  
The flush gets a little darker, and then Suga smiles and licks his lips, tugging Yuuji up the bed, until he has his thighs on either side of Suga’s head, hands braced against the headboard.  
  
“Your turn.”


	9. Day 9: IwaSugaTana - Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage

Hajime expects Suga to look good in the new lingerie, but he isn’t quite prepared for seeing both him and Tanaka in it at the same time. They’re a tangle of silk and lace, kissing fervently as they stand near the edge of the bed, apparently too worked up to wait for Hajime to return from the shower. They don’t notice his arrival, occupied with each other’s mouths like they are, and Hajime just watches for a moment. They’re both gorgeous, Suga in baby blue, Tanaka in a deep red. He’s not sure what exactly to call what they’re wearing, but the important part is how good they look anyway, so he doesn’t think it matters much.  
  
He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a moan from Suga, and he takes the opportunity to press himself up against Suga’s back, kissing at the side of his neck in greeting. That gets their attention, and a gasp from Suga, who tilts his head away so that Hajime has more room to work. He meets Tanaka’s eyes as he sucks a mark just under Suga’s ear, and Tanaka grins, his lips bitten red and plump from their kissing. Tanaka doesn’t wait long before nudging Hajime’s mouth away from Suga’s neck so he can kiss him himself, and Hajime smiles at how eager they both are.  
  
Suga turns in their grasp, sliding easily around and slipping his arms around Hajime’s neck as he rubs up against his naked body. It feels nice, the cool silk and lace tight on Suga, caressing Hajime’s still shower hot skin, though it definitely feels nicer that Suga’s hard against him. Tanaka reaches around to rest his hands on Hajime’s hips, sandwiching Suga between them, which pulls a whine from his throat.  
  
“Eager, are we, sugar?”  
  
Suga hums at Hajime’s observation, not bothering to deny it.  
  
Tanaka laughs lowly and leans forward a little to brush his lips against Hajime’s, soft and almost sweet. “We’ve been waiting for you for ages, Hajime.”  
  
Hajime kisses back and pulls away to caress Suga’s jaw, smiling at how easily he moves the way Hajime wants him to. “Insatiable. I was only in the shower ten minutes.”  
  
Suga opens his eyes just enough to look at Hajime, a delicate pout on his lips. “That’s practically forever.”  
  
He can’t resist kissing it away, until Suga is panting and grinding against him, needy and desperate. Hajime drops his hand to Suga’s hip, squeezing tightly the way Suga likes, the way that leaves mark for him to press into and play with later on. The other arm settles over his shoulder, resting against Tanaka’s neck, holding them all together as they get lost in the feeling of their bodies moving against each other. He’d intended on a little more than this, preferably in their big comfy bed, but this is an extremely welcome way to take the edge off.  
  
Tanaka whispers something that Hajime can’t quite hear, and he pulls away a little, just enough to see the sensual way that Tanaka’s hand circles Suga’s throat. Suga bucks into him, hard, and Hajime can tell by the way he trembles that he’s already so close to orgasm. Tanaka keeps moving, grinding into Suga’s back, carefully tightening his hand around Suga’s throat, listening to the noises that don’t entirely make their way into the air.  
  
Hajime loves seeing them like this, all prettied up and wanting, and he grips at Suga’s hip a little tighter as he rubs their dicks together, even with the slip of fabric still keeping them from being skin to skin. Suga is the first to come, with a choked off noise that sets Hajime’s blood boiling, spilling warm in the silky underwear still pressed so tight to Hajime’s own dick.  
  
Tanaka lets his grip on Suga’s neck slacken, and Suga trembles as he breathes heavily between them. It’s not long after that Tanaka turns his head to sink his teeth into Hajime’s arm as he comes, and that sets Hajime falling over the edge as well, coming hard against Suga’s skin and lingerie with a loud moan that echoes through the room.  
  
They stand there, panting and getting their bearings, until Suga whines. Hajime kisses him quiet and scoops him up, depositing him gently on the bed, following and continuing until Suga has to pull away for air. Tanaka flops down onto the bed next to them, and Hajime pulls back to look at how breathtaking they are all spread out and ready for him. Suga’s cheeks are flushed, and he has a red mark on his neck that Hajime had put there, and Tanaka has a grin that says he’s ready for anything Hajime throws at him.  
  
They’re the most enticing thing that Hajime’s ever seen, and he spares a moment to think about how lucky and grateful he is before he leans back in and kisses that grin off Tanaka’s face.


	10. Day 10: SugaNoya - Fucking Machine

Yuu wakes with a start, body hot even though the covers have been kicked to the bottom of the bed, which is empty beside him. It doesn’t take him long to figure out why, because the bed shifts between his legs with someone’s weight, and then there’s a hot, wet mouth sinking down around his dick, pulling a moan unbidden from his throat. Yuu gazes down as Suga lets his dick out of his mouth with an obscene pop, grinning up at him.

“Good morning, love. Happy birthday.”

He winks, and then he dives back down, taking Yuu down to the base, not giving him a chance to respond. He doesn’t last long with Suga’s talented mouth working on him, driving him out of his mind, and Yuu barely has the foresight to tug at Suga’s hair in warning before he comes in his mouth with a deep groan and an arched back.

As he sags back against the mattress Suga crawls up with a devilish smile, and he kisses Yuu soundly before speaking again, voice low and rough, bringing a shiver up Yuu’s spine. “That’s to tide you over until you get back home.”

“When I get home?”

Suga nods seriously. “Mm hmm. Until you get home and can have your present.”

“Ohhhh. I get another one?”

Suga flops to his side, giggling into Yuu’s side. “That wasn’t really a present. You just looked so good I couldn’t resist. You’ll like your actual present much more.”

“Okay. Thank you, Koushi.”

A sweet smile, Yuu’s favorite one to see on Suga, and then a poke to his side that has him squirming away from the adventurous fingers. “Thank me later. For now, you’ve gotta get going, or you’ll be late.”

“Ah, fuck.” Suga just gets his mouth open to make a smart remark, but Yuu cuts him off with a kiss as he leans over him to get up. “I know what you’re going to say. Later, love.”

And then he’s off the bed in a flurry, getting ready to head out for a busy day, only pausing against for a moment to kiss Suga goodbye before slipping out into the still sleepy world. The day goes by in a whirlwind of birthday greetings and class, and, every so often, increasingly obscene messages from Suga.

They start out innocently enough, a ‘happy birthday’ and a cute picture of Suga still in bed, curled up in Yuu’s spot. By the time he’s in his last half hour of class though, they’ve progressed to pictures of brand new lube and Suga’s slick hand tight around his own hard dick, and Suga asking how badly Yuu wants to be fucked. (The answer to that is very, very badly.)

When his professor dismisses them fifteen minutes early, Yuu has to wait until everyone else has left so that no one gets an eyeful of his dick hard in his jeans as he heads home. His phone vibrates in his pocket as he walks, and he makes the mistake of opening it only to see Suga fingers deep in himself, which makes the rest of the journey even more difficult. He sighs in relief when the next one is just text, a plaintive bid for Yuu to hurry home.

A loud moan echoes down the hallway as soon as he shuts the front door, and he starts stripping on the way there, eager to get out of his clothes and into whatever fun Suga is having. He stops dead just inside the bedroom, though, because whatever he expected to find, this was not it.

“Holy fuck.”

There’s something at the end of the bed he’s only seen in porn and in questionably reputable online shops, something he’s always had the vague desire to try but hasn’t yet had the courage to suggest to anyone else. The machine fucks into Suga relentlessly, though Yuu can tell it’s not on a very high setting yet, and Suga looks over at him with dark eyes full of lust, one hand gesturing for Yuu to join him.

“I’m, ah, getting it warmed up for you. Do you like it?” He smiles at Yuu’s silent nod, and then tilts his head invitingly. “C’mere.”

Yuu drops the last article of clothing and scurries over to the bed, eager for whatever it is that Suga has planned. He lets Suga pull him onto the bed, on his hands and knees the same Suga is, and then there’s Suga’s tongue at his entrance, a familiar sensation that Yuu can never get enough of. A few minutes after, Suga’s fingers join in, until Yuu is panting and eager, stretched and ready, trembling in front of his boyfriend.

Suga moves around, draping himself over Yuu’s back for a moment, kissing at the side of his face and neck, and then he disappears, though Yuu doesn’t bother to see where. It’s only a short time before he’s back again, hands wrapped around Yuu’s hips as he guides him backwards, until Yuu can feel the blunt head of the machine’s dildo at his hole. He follows Suga’s guidance to ease himself back on it carefully, and waits patiently as Suga settles on the bed in front of him before he picks up the controller and switches it on.

Yuu drops his head to rest against Suga’s thigh as he takes in the feeling, being fucked like he is, different from when it’s Suga or one of the others, not as warm, a little odd in the direct way it moves. But oh, Suga’s adjusted it to hit just right, and Yuu finds himself whining for more almost right away, eager to take it harder and faster, to come as many times as Suga will let him. Suga laughs and caresses the side of his face, and after a barely audible click the machine starts to move a little faster.

Suga’s touch has him turning his head into it, and that’s when he realizes that Suga’s still rock hard, that he must be aching to come after teasing himself all day long. It’s so easy to nudge Suga’s hand out of the way and lick at the head, pulling a tiny gasp from Suga, to take it in his mouth and sink all the way down, slow and careful like Suga had taught him. He sucks the way he knows Suga likes best, and in turn the machine gets a little faster again. Yuu moans around Suga’s dick, gets another breathy noise, and then he lets himself get lost in all the feeling, Suga’s dick hard in his mouth and the machine pounding away behind him.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when Suga tugs at his hair gently, and Yuu pulls off just enough that when Suga comes he can catch it in his mouth and swallow without choking. Suga leans down and kisses him fiercely, still trembling, biting at his bottom lip. Between that and the machine Yuu falls over the edge with a loud whine, coming hard onto the sheets below him as it fucks unrelentingly into his prostate.

Suga pauses in his kissing to lower it back down to the slowest setting, and he looks at Yuu carefully, speaking in almost a whisper. “Is it a good present?”

Yuu can’t help laughing, and Suga smiles softly, almost sheepishly. “Yeah. Yeah, Kou, the best present. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Yuu.” And then Suga’s soft smile morphs into something devious, and Yuu already knows that means trouble, but luckily for him, Suga’s brand of trouble is his very favorite. “I hope you’re ready for round two, because that wasn’t even close to the highest setting.”

Yuu grins at him, just as wicked. “Fuck me up, babe.”

And so he does. It’s the best birthday Yuu has ever had.


	11. Day 11: OiMatsuSuga - Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags

Suga’s spread out on the couch, barely dressed in a pair of tiny light blue silk shorts and more than half hard, when Issei arrives home. He doesn’t give Suga any time to move, just swoops down and kisses him hard, catching Suga’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away to give him a command, voice already low and rough.

“Go get yourself ready for me. And no more touching your cock until I say. Understand?”

Suga swallows hard, face flushed, and nods carefully. “Yes, Issei.”

“Good. You know what happens if you don’t behave.” Issei steps back, waiting for an answer as he pulls his jacket off.

“I do.” Suga scurries off to the bedroom to follow Issei’s orders while Issei hangs up his jacket and puts his bag away. After that he wanders to the kitchen, taking his time getting a snack and drink, even though he’s more than ready to fuck Suga through the mattress thanks to the lewd messages Suga’s been sending all day. He’d been in his last meeting of the day when Suga had sent him pictures of him fisting his own cock, those tiny blue shorts just barely clinging to his hips, and a message asking if Issei would be home before he made himself come.

He’d spent the rest of the meeting and the journey home hard and trying to decide exactly what he wanted to do to Suga when he got there, though he still hasn’t quite decided. After he cleans up his mess he heads to the bedroom, figuring that by the time he’s gotten undressed Suga would have had plenty of time to get himself ready.

Suga whines when Issei enters the room but keeps doing exactly what he’s been told, and Issei nods approvingly as he strips. By the time that Issei’s tossed his boxers to the side Suga is watching him, waiting patiently, hands curled loosely in the sheets to show that he’s ready.

“On your knees.”

He obeys quickly, kneeling on the bed, and Issei caresses his jaw before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Issei almost misses the noise behind him, the quiet sound of the door swinging open and then closed. He doesn’t miss the voice, though.

“Oh.” Issei turns to see Oikawa just inside the closed door, paused in the motion of pulling his tie off. “You got to him first, hmm, Issei?”

Issei stands back up, squinting suspiciously down at their angelic faced boyfriend. “So, I wasn’t the only one you were teasing, you minx?”

Suga just lowers his eyes and bites at his bottom lip, the answer clear.

Oikawa strides over at Issei’s beckoning, ever obedient, and Issei kisses him as he tugs the tie out of his hands and away from his neck. “Hi Issei.”

“Hey starshine. Get undressed, yeah?” He waits for Oikawa’s nod, and then he turns back to Suga. “Lift your head and open that pretty mouth of yours.”

He does so easily, and Issei uses the tie as a gag, tying it carefully behind his head. Oikawa slips up behind him, pressing himself against Issei’s back, his skin warm where they touch. “He’s been naughty hasn’t he?”

“Yes. And I don’t want to hear anything from naughty, greedy boys who can’t behave.”

Suga whines, and Issei is sure he’d be pouting if he didn’t have the fabric in the way, but his eyes are alight in lust, and Issei knows that Suga is as into it as he is. He ignores the whining and nudges Suga onto his chest, crawling up the bed after him, gesturing Oikawa along with them. He finds the lube in the sheets and tosses it to Oikawa, who settles carefully behind him on the bed. Issei occupies himself making sure Suga is properly stretched while Oikawa gets to work stretching him.

The gag doesn’t do much to stifle Suga’s moans, but Issei doesn’t mind that. He whines again when Issei finally thrusts in, and does it even louder when Issei is jolted forward by Oikawa’s hips pushing against his ass. Issei lets himself get lost in the push and pull, in the heat and the sounds, the whining from Suga and the moaning from Oikawa.

He doesn’t miss when Suga tries to touch himself though, just pulls his hand away and whispers in his ear, dragging a shiver up Suga’s spine. “I said no touching. You misbehaved, you know that means no coming for you.”

That gets a moan from both sides, and Suga presses his face into the mattress as they keep fucking. It’s not long after that Oikawa is biting into Issei’s shoulder as he comes hard, breathing heavily for a few moments before sighing and flopping to the side, giving Issei more room. He fucks even harder into Suga, and Oikawa tugs the makeshift gag down so they can hear the little desperate whimpers he makes as he realizes that Issei’s only fucking for his own enjoyment.

“Issei.” Suga’s voice is already wrecked, rough and broken, and Issei does love to hear it.

“Next time,” he pants, “if you behave yourself, I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life. Okay?”

“Yes, Issei. I promise.”

“Good boy.” 

Oikawa leans over to lick into Suga’s mouth, and Issei lets himself go, finally coming deep in Suga, who whimpers into the kiss. Issei kisses at the beauty mark on his shoulder, soft and gentle, and considers when ‘next time’ will be.


	12. Day 12: BokuSuga - Hand-jobs

Koutarou knows that Suga’s daring and insatiable, but somehow he doesn’t expect the delicate hand that rests on his leg under the cover of the table less than halfway through his work dinner. He relaxes a little when it doesn’t do anything, just rests there as a warm, comforting weight while they eat. It’s after they’ve all gotten into the drinks that it moves again, barely noticeable as it caresses at Koutarou’s thigh easily, squeezing the muscle gently when Suga laughs at something one of Koutarou’s coworkers has said.

He notices every movement after that, senses heightened from the alcohol, notices every single twitch of Suga’s fingers, the way they brush up the inside of his thigh, the way they linger against his zipper. He tries to not squirm too obviously, but his coworkers are all well past the point of really paying attention, and eventually Koutarou gives up and lets Suga do what he wants. It’s probably a mistake, to really let Suga have all the control, and Koutarou realizes it quickly when Suga almost gets him moaning out loud right there.

It’s somehow twice as hard for him to get his zipper back up without attracting attention as it was for Suga to get it down, and when Koutarou squints suspiciously at him all he does is smile angelically and blink those long lashes at him. Saying goodbye and dragging them both out of the restaurant takes far longer than Koutarou had anticipated, and with Suga whispering naughty things in his ear every chance he gets it’s a wonder he manages it at all.

Suga doesn’t wait long after they get outside, grabbing Koutarou by the hand and pulling him into the dark alley next to the restaurant, shoving him up against the wall and kissing him hard. He works on tugging Koutarou’s shirt out of his pants while still grinding up against him, murmuring in a low tone as he does.

“You’re way too hot, all dressed up fancy and talking all business-y.” He finally yanks the shirt up and pulls away just enough to get his hands on the button of his fly. “Not fair. Making me sit through a dinner all hard like that.”

Koutarou laughs as Suga pouts at him and takes his face between his hands, kissing him fiercely. “What you were doing wasn’t very fair, either, you know.”

Suga makes a noise and slips his fingers inside Koutarou’s pants, caressing at the hot skin of his dick. “It was payback.”

“Oh? And what’s this?”

“Getting to the fun part since I can’t wait until we get home.” And then he has Koutarou’s dick out of his clothes, hot in his hand as he strokes it roughly. He whines when Koutarou drops his hands to reciprocate, leaning his forehead against Koutarou’s shoulder when the night air hits his dick.

It’s rough and hurried, and Koutarou uses all the little tricks that he knows Suga loves to get him off faster, hyperaware that the rest of his coworkers could spill out of the restaurant at any time. He’s grateful that the alley isn’t very well lit, but it’s flirting with danger for them to be doing what they are, no matter how dark it is.

Suga comes first, gasping and biting into Koutarou’s neck as he spills over his hand onto the ground between them, and the shock of pleasure pain sends Koutarou over the edge too, coming hard over Suga’s hand. It takes him a few minutes to get himself back together, head thrown back against the rough brick wall, Suga panting against his collarbone. A laugh comes from the street, and he jolts into action, tucking them both away carefully, wiping their hands on the tail of his shirt.

He kisses Suga once more when he whines at being moved, stealing his breath away, and then he takes his hand and leads them home while Suga whispers to him about all the filthy things he wants to do once they get there. It’s a wonder they make it back without getting distracted again, and Koutarou rewards Suga when they finally make it to the bedroom.


	13. Day 13: DaiSugaYui - Rimming | Titfucking

It doesn’t take much more than a tug of her hand and a whisper in his ear for Koushi to follow Yui off the couch and into the bedroom, curious and eager for whatever it is that she has planned. Whatever she has planned also apparently involves Daichi, already naked and kneeling on his heels at the end of the bed, watching them with a lazy grin as they both get undressed. He has one hand around his cock, stroking indulgently, slowly, and Koushi shivers at the thought of being fucked by him like that.

He lets Yui guide him across the room, positioning him just the way she wants him, his back to Daichi’s chest as he kneels just in front of him. She leans over his shoulder to kiss Daichi soundly before pulling away and doing the same to him, and he watches her flop down and spread herself out on the bed in front of them while Daichi mouths at his neck. Yui hums a noise and Daichi stops, nudging Koushi forward by the hips, until he’s knelt above Yui’s chest. He’s fully aware that he’s the only one here who doesn’t know what’s going on, but he’s certainly not complaining.

They haven’t led him wrong yet, and his thoughts are only confirmed at the soft, slick hand that strokes at his cock, the firm hands of Daichi squeezing his hips until he lowers himself down, cock slippery against Yui’s pale skin. She squishes her chest up around it, and Daichi uses his own hips to put Koushi’s into motion, thrusting slow and careful. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, and Yui moans up at him, face flushed and pleased.

Daichi backs away a little once it’s clear that Koushi understands what he’s supposed to be doing, and he kisses at Koushi’s shoulders instead, searching out the little beauty marks that they all love so much. Koushi gets lost in the combination of feelings, Yui’s skin soft and warm against his cock, Daichi’s lips and tongue enticing points of heat touching against his back and shoulders. He doesn’t know how much time has passed like that, until Yui shifts and makes a noise and Daichi pulls him back by the hips until he and Yui are chest to chest instead.

She maneuvers them until his still bent knees are under her thighs instead, and then smiles at him, deviously, grinds her hips up into his and kisses him like he’s the only source of oxygen in the room. They kiss until all he can taste is her, until her tongue has caressed every inch of the inside of his mouth, and he finally pulls away with a breathless gasp at the feeling of warmth at his entrance. He finally notices Daichi’s strong hands on his cheeks, holding them apart so he can get his tongue where he wants it.

Yui giggles at him and he drops his head to her shoulder with a moan as Daichi dives in eagerly, thrusting his tongue in a way that makes Koushi want to fall apart. His hips twitch, and Yui makes a pleased little noise as his cock rubs against her, wiggles herself until he slips in easily. He moans at the tight heat around him, and she laces one hand in his hair, tugging until he lifts her head and she can kiss him again.

They’re both so good with their mouths, and Koushi doesn’t know which way to lean more, whether he wants Yui to kiss his soul away or Daichi to lick at every inch he can reach more. There’s a movement next to him, and one of Daichi’s hands disappears from its place, only to reappear to sink two fingers into him, just this edge of rough. He stretches him without preamble, working quickly, his tongue still moving alongside. Yui pulls away with a moan and taps at Koushi’s hip, and Daichi pulls away entirely.

Koushi whines at the loss of him, and Yui undulates her hips to distract him, scratches at one of his shoulders when he grinds back. Then Daichi is back, his cock hard at Koushi’s hole, and sinking in, taking no time before he starts thrusting, pushing Koushi into Yui with every movement. She moans again and he pulls back to see her face, flushed in pleasure. He manages to slip one hand between them, and she gasps not a minute later as she comes around him, digging her nails into his skin.

Daichi groans and mouths at his shoulder, holds tight onto one of his hips and thrusts as hard as he can, stilling suddenly as he comes into Koushi with a bite. Koushi whines again, trying hard not to disrupt either of them, but still wanting to reach his own orgasm. Yui pats at his back and shifts around, and Daichi pulls out carefully, only to help arrange Koushi the same way they’d started. Yui’s skin is even warmer with her being all flushed, and this time he thrusts on his own, until he finally comes across her chest with stuttering hips and a long, low moan.


	14. Day 14: TanaNoyaSuga - Sensory Deprivation

Koushi stretches gently on the bed, his back flat against the mattress, testing the give of the soft fabric wrapped around his wrists. They’re tied together above his head, tight but not painful, though he can still move around a bit since they’re not connected to anything else. Besides that he’s not entirely sure what’s going on, not with the blindfold secure around his eyes and the headphones over his ears. It’s exciting, not knowing exactly what’s going to happen, not knowing where the next touch will come from, or where.  
  
Tanaka had whispered something soft and sweet in his ear just before he’d slid the headphones on, and Noya had gently brushed kisses to his eyelids and then proceeded to blindfold him. Koushi knows that whatever they have planned is going to be fun, and he’s half hard already without them even having touched him aside from tying his hands together.  
  
He starts to squirm after a while, left wondering if they’ve left him there alone, no way to tell how long he’s been there or where they are. He’s considering asking if they’re still there, even if he wouldn’t be able to hear the answer when a light touch drifts down his side. It’s silky and cool, not the warmth of skin or the rough texture of callouses, and so he can’t tell exactly who it is. He tries to figure it out anyway, trying to judge the pressure and where the hand wanders, but it’s impossible, especially when another joins in on the other side, mirroring the actions of the first.  
  
After a few moments that have him trembling and wanting, the hands nudge at him, help him to turn over on his elbows and knees so that his ass is in the air. The gentle touches continue, drifting across his skin, his back and shoulders and sides, down over his ass and thighs and calves, featherlight and so maddening. He whines a little, and that turns into a gasp as something warm and wet touches at his entrance. He still can’t tell who it is, not with the way that they move, careful to not do anything that would give away their identity.  
  
He gets a little lost in that, until a finger joins the tongue, stretching him quickly but carefully, not giving him the time to get into it. It doesn’t last nearly long enough for Koushi, but after they pull away another feeling replaces it, cooler and hard, one Koushi recognizes as a toy. He moans as they push it in, as he can feel it settle against his prostate, and then all the touch is gone, the toy left behind in its place, the only thing he can still feel.  
  
There’s a light slap at his ass, and then they help him turn over again, flat on his back, and then the music starts. It’s not too loud, and at first he wonders why they’ve put it on, when his hearing was already blocked well enough with just the headphones, but then there’s a _vibration_ , one that follows the beat of the song in his ears, and he understands instantly.  
  
It’s entirely too easy to get lost in it, to try to anticipate what beats are going to have the toy buzzing hard against his prostate, and he wonders if they intend on letting him finish like that, if they want him to finish without touching his cock at all. The hands come back after a while, and then lips follow the same path, caressing and kissing at every inch of skin, just barely brushing by his cock, though he can feel how close they get.  
  
The anticipation is too much, the light touches and the infrequent vibrations just putting him more and more on edge, and he whines again, getting desperate for something more. Someone’s tongue touches so gently to the head of his cock, warm and wet and so good, and it nearly distracts him from the toy being removed, though the music continues to play.  
  
He’s not distracted enough to not notice the slick cock that pushes in in its place, though, and he moans at the feeling. Once they’re in all the way, Koushi can figure out that it’s Noya by the sharp hips against his ass, the way his cock is just a little bigger and thicker than Tanaka’s, perfectly hitting all the right places without much adjustment. He murmurs out his name, and there’s a shaking on the bed, the kind that Koushi knows is from laughter.  
  
A mouth takes his, Tanaka’s, he can tell by the ring through one side of his lip, and though he starts soft and gentle he’s quick to delve his tongue in deep, licking at every inch he can reach and pulling back to bite and pull at Koushi’s lips, until they’re swollen and red, the way Tanaka loves best. Noya moves slowly, until Tanaka pulls away, and then he pulls out so, so slowly before ramming back in as hard as he can, pulling a shout from Koushi’s throat.  
  
He has to brace himself against the wall above his head, Noya’s thrusts moving him up the bed inch by inch, even though his hands are tight are Koushi’s hips. He knows he’ll have bruises come morning, and he can’t wait to see them, to press into them and relive the bit of pleasure pain, to jerk off while he does it, coming to the memory of how he got them.  
  
He’s distracted from that line of thoughts, though, by a hot mouth sliding down his cock, and he nearly chokes on air as Noya manages to time his thrust just right to hit his prostate as Tanaka makes it to the base. They keep doing that, in perfect tandem, leaving him trembling and pleading to come.  
  
Noya finishes first with another hard thrust, nails dug into Koushi’s thighs, and he has to imagine the low moan that he knows Noya lets out since he can’t hear it through the music. He whines when Noya pulls away, though he doesn’t feel his weight leave the bed. Tanaka hums against his cock, obviously pleased, and Koushi wonders what Noya’s doing before Tanaka derails his train of thought by taking him deep into his throat.  
  
It’s not long after that Koushi comes with an arched back and a yell, which Tanaka swallows down with ease. He drifts in the wake of his orgasm, only vaguely registering the shaking of Tanaka against him, Tanaka’s forehead rested against his hip, his breath panted hot against Koushi’s skin, and he knows that Tanaka’s come too. There’s stillness for a long moment, and then hands against him again, pulling away the headphones and blindfold, carefully untying his wrists and massaging the feeling back into them.  
  
Then kisses, sweet and loving as they tell him how good he was for them, how well he did, how pretty he was. They clean up, putting things away and wiping each other down, and Koushi watches out of half lidded eyes until they join him again, all snuggling up tight against him, Noya at his back, Tanaka tucking him gently under his chin. He can hear them kiss above his head, and he kisses at Tanaka’s collarbone, sighs at the brush of lips against his neck when Noya pulls back a little.  
  
He drifts off in a cloud of sated pleasure between them, only vaguely wondering when they’ll do it all over again.


	15. Day 15: OiHanaSuga - Lapdances

Tooru watches the scene carefully from where he leans in the darkened doorway of the bedroom, undetected by its occupants. Hanamaki is in the armchair, looking up at Suga with reverence in his eyes as Suga twists and turns in front of him, half naked in his favorite pair of Seijou blue silk shorts and nothing else. It’s entrancing, really, the way he moves, the moonlight shimmering on his pale skin through the open window as he swings a leg over Hanamaki’s. Tooru can’t decide what to watch, Suga smooth and sinuous or the way that Hanamaki steadily turns pinker at Suga’s actions.

Suga certainly knows what he’s doing, exactly how to move to draw attention where he wants it, how to tease and entice with his air of being untouchable. Distracted as they are with each other, they don’t notice him enter, and they miss him stripping out of his clothes until there’s nothing left but a tiny pair of lace boyshorts that leave hardly anything to the imagination. He waits even then, for the right moment, waits until Suga’s turned, his back to Hanamaki’s chest as he rolls his hips towards Hanamaki’s.

It takes only a few strides to make it across the room, and he moves forward with all the confidence of a top runway model, tall and lithe and ready to blow minds. Suga falls easily into Hanamaki’s lap when Tooru pushes at his shoulder, and they both make noises of pleasure as Suga’s ass meets Hanamaki’s dick. Tooru watches as Hanamaki’s hands settle on Suga’s still bruised hips, listens to the little moaning gasp that Suga makes when he squeezes a little harder.

He didn’t come in here just to watch them fondle each other though, and he doesn’t take any more time in resuming where Suga left off, swaying his hips seductively, just barely brushing against Suga’s lap before taking a step back and dancing like he was made for it. He knows how good he looks, has practiced this in a mirror more times than he can count, has brought people to their knees with a handful of movements in this same position.

Of course, he doesn’t miss the way they’re both hard, the wiggling of Hanamaki as he rubs his dick against Suga’s still covered ass even as he slips his fingers in the waistband to shove them down. Tooru moves forward to help, getting Suga to lift his hips while Tooru kisses him, tugging the pale silk until it’s hanging off of one dainty ankle. Hanamaki is quick to lift Suga, like he’s nothing in his hands, and Suga moans long and low as Hanamaki eases himself in to the hilt.

It’s not a surprise that they don’t have to do anything to stretch him first, not with the way that Tooru knows Suga. When Suga does this kind of thing, he comes prepared, and Tooru doesn’t know how long they’d been playing this little game of theirs before he’d arrived, just knows that they’ve been worked up for hours. Hanamaki thrusts up as best he can, and Tooru takes the chance to settle on Suga’s lap, grinding their dicks together through the thin fabric of Tooru’s tiny underwear.

Tooru presses his thumbs into the biggest of the bruises on Suga’s hips and gets a keening moan and a thrust in response, Suga’s dick rubbing up against his in the best way. They keep moving like that, a sensual dance of three, until Hanamaki leans forward and pulls Tooru in to kiss him as he orgasms, shuddering beneath Suga. Suga whines and wiggles, until they pull apart again and Hanamaki mouths at his shoulders instead, kissing along the tiny beauty marks there, one by one.

The grinding gets more intense, Suga practically whimpering in his desire to come, outright moaning when Tooru presses his thumbs in again. He tightens his hands on Tooru’s thighs, squeezing as Hanamaki bites at his shoulder, and Tooru sighs in pleasure as he comes, soaking the front of his underwear. It only takes another roll of his hips for Suga to gasp and follow him over the edge, making a mess of them both both slumping back against Hanamaki’s chest.


	16. Day 16: KenSugaYuiYachi - Pegging

Kenma is used to his birthday getting a big deal made out of it, at least since he met Kuroo, and even more so after he started attending Nekoma. With all the people in his life, he figures birthdays will always be busy, even if he doesn’t feel the need to celebrate them quite so enthusiastically. He’s happy with a decent dinner and a nice dessert, maybe a movie and some cuddles before spending the rest of the night in bed indulging in his favorite fantasies.  
  
Of course, it _is_ always fun to try something a little new, and that’s exactly what Suga promises as he pulls him off the couch and into the bedroom. He stops them just inside the bedroom door, hands gentle on Kenma’s neck as he leans in to kiss him soft and sweet. It’s half an expression of his love and half a distraction, so that Kenma doesn’t notice Suga removing his ponytail holder until his hair is falling about his shoulders in a sleek curtain. Suga’s fingers slide in easily, smoothing quickly through the few tangles and tugging gently at the ends, drawing a tiny noise out of Kenma.  
  
Eventually Suga pulls away from the kiss, scraping his teeth along Kenma’s bottom lip, giggling when Kenma leans in to nip at his after they’ve separated. It makes Kenma smile, to see that happiness on Suga’s face, the fondness that replaces it when Suga carefully tucks Kenma’s hair behind his ear. It makes him flush, to have that attention all on him, and so close, and Suga must notice, because he smiles wider and brushes a featherlight kiss to Kenma’s warm cheek before dropping his hands to the hem of Kenma’s shirt.  
  
They continue to trade kisses as they go back and forth removing each others’ clothes, until they’re both naked and flushed with heaps of fabric at their feet. Suga trails his hands down Kenma’s skin as he sinks to his knees, as graceful as silk floating to the floor, until he’s leaning forward to press kisses across Kenma’s hips. He wraps one lithe hand around Kenma’s cock, stroking almost too lightly before leaning in to lick at the tip, his eyes locked onto Kenma’s as he does.  
  
Suga’s eyes are warm and fond, swirling with lust as he slides his mouth down to the base of Kenma’s cock, and it sends a shiver down his spine. He trembles, his hands floating in the air unsure of where to go. He’s saved from having to figure it out by the body that presses itself up against his back, skin shower hot and gloriously bare. Yui hums in his ear from where she peeks over his shoulder at Suga on the floor, and she uses one of her hands to thread Kenma’s fingers into Suga’s hair. It’s getting longer, and Kenma twists his fingers in it to feel the moan that rumbles up his cock from Suga’s throat.  
  
Yui laughs, light and airy, and caresses her hands across Kenma’s skin, brushing tiny butterfly kisses over his shoulders. He notices the door open again, Yachi slipping in and dropping her towel in the pile of clothes at their feet, leaning up on her toes to kiss Kenma in greeting. Her skin is damp and pink, but before he can reach out to touch it she slips away, sinking behind Suga to the floor, kissing at the back of his neck. Kenma watches his eyes flutter shut, and then Yachi holds something out for Yui to take from her hand.  
  
It’s obvious, when he sees the little bottle, why Suga’s slowed to an almost cruel pace, deathly slow while he whines and trembles at the work of Yachi’s fingers. Yui’s breath fans out in another laugh across Kenma’s skin, and then she pulls him back, away from Suga to the bed, where she spreads him across the covers and just looks at him fondly for a moment. It’s another of those looks, like the loving one Suga had given him, and then she smiles and nudges him up on his knees until she can slip her slick fingers into him.  
  
He presses his face into the mattress, letting himself feel and enjoy, the caress of her hands and the brush of her lips, the way her fingers move so perfectly in him until he’s stretched and ready for more. He’s about to say so when the bed shifts under more weight and someone settles in front of him at the same time Yui takes her hand away. There’s more movement, and then the blunt head of a cock at his entrance, slipping in easily, not quite warm enough to be real. He looks up then, to see Suga in front of him, Yachi with her hips flush against his ass, her cheeks pink.  
  
Yui murmurs quietly, praise for each of them, as she strokes down Kenma’s spine. Suga laces one of his hands with Kenma’s and Kenma squeezes back as the girls begin to move, thrusting slow at first, building up to a speed that has he and Suga both moaning. Suga leans his head against Kenma’s shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck and making noises that make Kenma’s blood flare in arousal. Yui tugs Kenma up carefully, until he’s upright, back against her chest, and then moves them forward, closer to Suga and Yachi.  
  
Yachi nudges Suga with a hard thrust, and he moans as he leans forward to take Kenma’s cock down his throat. He looks up with half lidded eyes, eyelashes fluttering like he can’t keep them open, and swallows around Kenma’s dick before pulling back and sucking, putting all his effort into wrenching Kenma’s orgasm from him. Between that and Yui’s steady fucking, her voice echoing in the room as she pleasures them both, her arm wrapped around his chest, Kenma can’t hold on. He gasps and shoves his hand in Suga’s hair, tugging hard in warning, only getting a moan in response.  
  
It’s the easiest thing in the world, to spill into Suga’s willing mouth. Yui stills and shudders behind him, panting in the way that Kenma knows means she’s fallen over the edge as well. They slump back together after she pulls out, and they watch as Suga drops his head to the bed, as Yachi reaches a hand down to wrap around his cock, as they both thrust and grind and tremble their way into their own orgasms. Yachi pulls out gently, wringing a whine from Suga, and then they both collapse next to them on the bed, all of them sweaty and sated.  
  
Suga speaks up, voice rough and used, satisfied. “Happy birthday, kit.”  
  
The girls echo the sentiment, voices as pleased as Suga’s, if not as rough. Yui presses a kiss to his hair, Yachi twines her fingers in his, and Suga nuzzles into his hip. He looks at each of them from where he’s nestled in Yui’s arms, all of them gorgeous and sweet and wonderful, and Kenma feels elated to be able to call them his.  
  
He answers softly, already considering a nap before they start up again. “Thank you.”


	17. Day 17: IwaSuga - Massage

Hajime sighs heavily and flops face first on the bed, still slightly damp, too worn out to bother with getting dressed. He rests the side of his face against the mattress, watching as Suga shimmies out of his clothes, admiring the expanse of his pale skin, the beauty marks freckled across it, the glimpse of the silver bars that adorn his chest. He’s lithe and lean, but Hajime knows the strength and brilliant mind that lie beneath his sweet, innocent exterior, and it only makes him more appealing.

Suga wiggles his hips to get out of his tight jeans, and Hajime swallows hard as Suga finally sashays out of the room to take his own shower. If Hajime hadn’t pushed himself so hard at work he’d have pulled Suga into bed with him, shower be damned, to press kisses against his skin until he were panting and begging under him. Unfortunately Hajime’s sure he can’t muster up the amount of energy he’d need to fuck Suga through the mattress, no matter how much he whimpered and pleaded.

Just thinking about it has his blood flaring hot, and he shifts his hips a little, grinds into the surface of the mattress. It feels good against his slowly hardening cock, but the muscles in his back and thighs protest at even that little movement and he sighs again, burying his face back in the comforter. He’s not really sure how long its been when a light hand brushes up his calf and a gentle kiss is brushed to his shoulder. He turns his head again and opens his eyes enough to see Suga there, hair still damp and curling at the ends, a fond smile on his face.

His voice is as soft as his lips when he speaks, still keeping that gaze on Hajime. “Hard day, love?”

Hajime groans. “Yeah. Had me doing all sorts of heavy lifting and shit.”

Another kiss to his shoulder, and a quiet murmur against his skin. “Poor baby.”

The hand on his calf gets firmer, squeezing at the tired muscle, and Hajime can’t help groaning. He can feel the smile Suga gets against his skin, and then it’s gone, Suga moving back to sit by Hajime’s ankles, using both hands this time. It feels amazing, and Hajime makes another noise. Suga laughs, light and airy, and keeps going, until he’s completely done with that leg, switching over to the other.

Suga’s hands are amazing, and Hajime is grateful that he usually seems to know what any of them need at any moment. After a while Suga moves up, settling carefully on Hajime’s lower back so he can stretch up to massage his shoulders and arms. He hums as he works, and part of the time is spent with Suga caresses rather than any sort of actual massage, but he only gets off track for a moment or so each time, so Hajime just lets him do what he wants.

When Suga scoots down to get at the full expanse of his back, Hajime groans. Suga’s half hard, his cock pressing up against Hajime’s ass just right, and it makes Hajime want to do something again. His own cock twitches in interest, and he resists the urge to grind into the mattress again, especially while Suga’s trying so hard to make him relax and feel better. He sighs when Suga works out a particularly tough knot, and Suga leans down to brush a kiss against the spot.

Suga against his skin is something he can’t resist, and he can only take so much of Suga’s hands working him over. He waits, though, until Suga’s done massaging and has drifted into just stroking at his skin, caressing whisper light. Hajime lifts his hips a little to get Suga’s attention, and Suga hums interestedly.

“Lift up, Kou.” Once he’s flipped over he rests his hands on Suga’s hips, guiding him to sit back down, their cocks so, so close together. He fits a hand around Suga’s neck after he’s settled, pulls him down into a warm kiss before pulling away just enough to whisper against his lips. “Thank you. You’re so good with your hands.”

“Mmm, I try.”

Hajime grinds his hips up, their cocks moving together, and Suga gasps at the friction, pressing his face into Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime takes the opportunity to murmur into his ear, low and dark, the way that he knows turns Suga to liquid. “If I weren’t so worn out I’d fuck you into the mattress until all you could remember was my name.”

Suga whimpers, and Hajime takes his hand off Suga’s neck to hold his hip again instead. He rolls his hips as best he can, which judging by Suga’s noises, is plenty good enough. “We’ll do that another time. For now this’ll have to do.”

He moves easy and slow, and Suga moves with him, just a little more impatiently, until Hajime can feel himself about to break. He sneaks a hand between them, wrapping it around their lengths and stroking roughly, grinning to himself when Suga just moans into his skin. Hajime squeezes his other hand on Suga’s hip, thumb pressing into an almost invisible bruise, and Suga gasps and spills over his hand, tipping Hajime over the edge as he falls himself.

They breathe together for a bit, until Suga takes one steady breath and shoves himself up, cleaning them off with tissues from the nightstand. He looks sated and pleased as he curls up against Hajime’s side, where he mumbles into his skin. “That’s a promise, right?”

“Hmm?”

“The fucking thing. You promise?”

Hajime laughs and threads a hand into Suga’s hair, pulling him up enough to kiss soundly. “Yeah, sugar. I promise.”

Suga hums in pleasure and settles back down, nuzzling into Hajime’s side. It’s not long until his breathing is steady and even, and Hajime listens to it for a bit before he drifts off himself.


	18. Day 18: AsaOiSuga - Leather | Masturbation

Tooru’s sprawled out on the couch, sweatpants riding low on his hips, vaguely considering if he should be getting up to do anything when he hears a noise drift out of the bedroom. The rest of the house is quiet, the others mostly out and about, and for a moment he thinks his boredom has gotten the better of him. He goes back to flipping idly through the pictures saved on his phone, naughty little snaps of the others (mostly Suga, the unabashed minx) catching his attention, sending a warmth into his veins. He’s got one hand lazily drifting down his body when he hears the noise again.

He looks down at his lap, where his sweatpants are already showing the evidence of his wandering mind, and wonders if it’s worth ignoring it for a little longer to investigate whatever is going on elsewhere. There must be someone still home, though he hasn’t really been back long enough to tell, and the next thing he hears is distinctly a moan, which has him pushing off the couch, his desire temporarily on hold while he investigates.

The door to the bedroom is just slightly ajar, and Tooru nudges it open a little more so he can poke his head in. Suga is there, the side of his face pressed into the mattress, on his knees with his ass in the air. He’s certainly a sight, especially all flushed like he is, fingers deep in his ass, the other hand moving roughly over his cock, his nose pressed to the collar of the leather jacket draped over his back. Tooru can’t help staring, watching the way his hands move. His own cock is fully hard, far more interested in this than the pictures, and he squeezes it a little, willing himself not to come at the sight, no matter how gorgeous it is.

Another moan, a whining, broken thing that Tooru recognizes as Asahi’s name. It makes sense, since that’s whose jacket he’s wearing.

Tooru knows, though, that compared to Asahi, Suga’s hand is nothing, that he’s whining so desperately because what he has isn’t enough. He steps into the room silently, edging the door back closed behind himself before speaking up. “Need some help darling?”

Suga’s eyes open slowly, dark with desire, and he bites his bottom lip. His voice is rough and wrecked already, sending a shiver down Tooru’s spine. “Please.”

It’s easy to climb up on the bed behind him, to shove his sweatpants down enough to get his cock out. He spares a moment to be grateful for his aversion to wearing underwear with them, and then he scoops the bottle of lube off the mattress to slick himself up. Suga pulls his hand away, clenching it in the sheets instead, leaning up on one elbow. His other hand slows when Tooru lines himself up, no longer the feverish pace he’d had before Tooru had made his presence known.

He holds on to Suga’s hips as he slides in, the leather of the jacket worn and soft under his fingers, until he’s in all the way. Then he leans in over Suga’s back, nudging the collar of the jacket out of the way so he can press a kiss to his favorite spot just under Suga’s ear. “You wish it were him here, don’t you, darling?”

Suga lets out a whine at his words, and Tooru grins and starts to move, pulling out and thrusting as best he can without moving from his spot. He nips at the lobe of Suga’s ear and continues, voice low. “Want Asahi here to take you apart piece by piece? You’re such a devious little minx, doing such filthy things while wearing his jacket.”

“Does he know you have it? Were you waiting for him to walk in and find you like this, all worked up over how good he smells?”

Tooru kisses down his neck, biting at the stretch of muscle between his neck and shoulder, listening to the whimper that he lets out, though he can’t quite tell if it’s from the biting or the words. He kisses at the same spot, runs one hand up from Suga’s stomach to his chest, flicking a thumb over the jewelry through his nipple. That gets a tremble and Suga’s hand moving faster, and Tooru pinches it between his fingers as he speeds up his thrusts.

The jacket is warm between them, and it smells just like Asahi always does, strong and familiar. Tooru tucks his nose against Suga’s neck again, relishes the feel of the soft leather on his skin, and the warmth of Suga’s skin against him. Suga whines again, dropping his face back to the mattress, his arm moving frantically until it suddenly stills and Suga lets out a moan that vibrates through Tooru’s bones. He can’t hold on after that, not with the clenching Suga is doing, and he breathes out a sigh as he lets go and comes deep inside him.

They flop to the side, not bothering to pull out or clean up, though Tooru tries to make sure that Asahi’s jacket doesn’t land in any unfortunate messes. He slides his arm around Suga’s stomach, keeping them tightly together even as they relax. He’s about to drift off when he hears a noise, and opens his eyes to find Asahi outlined in the doorway.

“Well. That’s where that went.”


	19. Day 19: TeruSuga - Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play

The house is eerily quiet for the time that it is, and Yuuji closes the front door behind himself with a thoughtful frown. He makes his way into the house, and the first thing he sees in the living room is Oikawa curled up in the fluffy armchair. Yuuji smiles at the sight and leans over to pull the little blanket off the arm to drape over his mostly naked body, knowing how cranky he gets when he wakes up cold. Iwaizumi and Yachi are twined together on the couch across the room, Iwaizumi snoring just the tiniest bit, barely audible.

One of the small bedrooms holds Kuroo and Yui splayed out on the bed, Yui using Kuroo’s lap as a pillow, and Bokuto on the floor, phone in his limp hand, like he’d fallen asleep looking at it. Yuuji slides the throw pillow a little more under his head before leaving, shutting the door softly.

Daichi and Matsukawa are in the kitchen, hands linked over the surface of the table, twin cups of coffee cooled just next to where their foreheads are pressed against it. Daichi groans lightly at Yuuji’s fingers ghosting across the back of his neck.

“What’s with all of you?” His voice is a quiet murmur, not quite expecting an answer. Matsukawa sighs and turns his head, pressing his cheek to the table. Yuuji presses a soft kiss to his flushed cheekbone and moves the coffee cups to the counter as he leaves the room.

The second living room is as quiet as the rest of the house, Tanaka fully asleep curled up in Asahi’s sleeping lap in the big armchair, Noya starfished across the couch all by himself. Yuuji can’t help the feeling of warmth that fills him at the picture, and he presses fond kisses to each of their foreheads.

The last room is the main bedroom, and he wonders what exactly he’s going to find inside, after the trail of sleepy, worn out carnage he passed on his way here. He opens the door and is immediately hit with the smell of sex, and lots of it. Someone probably should’ve opened a window to let clean, fresh air in, but Yuuji doesn’t consider doing it himself, too turned on to really care that it’s probably considered gross.

Suga turns to look at him from where he’s lounging on the bed, eyes dark and half lidded, hand moving languorously on his hard cock. He looks well and truly fucked, hair mussed, hickeys and bite marks scattered across his skin. There’s dried and glistening patches almost everywhere on him that Yuuji can’t quite tell what they are. It could be come, or sweat, or lube, and frankly Yuuji doesn’t care.

He looks like a snack, and Yuuji abruptly finds himself ravenous. There’s a desperate look on Suga’s face, and with the state that he’s in now, suddenly the trail of scattered lovers makes perfect sense. Yuuji doesn’t waste any more time standing around. He closes the door carefully, not wanting to bother the others too much, and strips out of his clothes quickly. It only takes him a few strides to get to the bed, and he covers Suga with his own body as soon as he gets there, cupping his cheek in one hand and kissing him fiercely.

When Suga finally pulls away, breathless and whining, Yuuji nudges his cock against Suga’s ass, a clear question in the action. Suga pats at the bed until he finally finds the bottle of lube, which is significantly emptier than it was the last time Yuuji had seen it, just the day before. Yuuji sits back as Suga pulls his knees up and holds them open for him, and he has to stop for a moment and will himself not to come at just the sight of come still trickling out of Suga’s hole.

He shakes his head when Suga whines at him and slicks himself up, tossing the lube to the side when he’s done. It’s clear that Suga doesn’t need any stretching, not after going through so many people already, and Yuuji leans forward and slides his dick in easily. Suga moans, high and light, and Yuuji presses his nose into the juncture of Suga’s neck.

“You smell so good.”

Another whine, and Yuuji starts to thrust, holding one of Suga’s hips in his hand, using the other to tug at the metal bar through one of Suga’s nipples. That gets an interesting noise, a loud, breathy moan, and Yuuji wants to hear it again and again. He keeps that hand where it is, pinching and tugging gently at the hardening nub, and lowers his mouth to the other. There’s a streak of come across it that Yuuji pays no mind, just licks over, taking the bar in his teeth. He gets the noise again, and Suga squirms under him, chest rising and falling as he breathes.

He’s oversensitive, Yuuji knows, but he still moans for more, moving his hips along with Yuuji’s thrusts, threading his fingers into Yuuji’s hair to keep his mouth right where it is. Yuuji does what he wants, fucking into Suga hard and fast, the slide made easy with the slick of leftover come and lube, biting and sucking and pulling at his nipples until they’re both hard and red. He doesn’t pull away until Suga’s panting and coming underneath him, voice rough and broken as he moans.

Yuuji grabs Suga’s hip again and nuzzles his face back into Suga’s neck, drinking in the smell of sweat and sex and Suga, the traces of the others that he can just barely pick out in the mix. It’s a heady thing, and it makes Yuuji’s blood run ever hotter than it already is. Suga’s still so tight around him, and the clenching of Suga’s orgasm, combined with the decidedly filthy scent in his nose, is what sends Yuuji tumbling over the edge, coming with a groan and a bite.

Suga hums tiredly and runs his fingers through Yuuji’s hair, scratching at the back of his neck as they relax together. Yuuji doesn’t bother to move, just rests his head against Suga and kisses whatever skin he can reach. Suga sighs, a noise that Yuuji knows means he’s finally sated, and he wraps his arms gently around Yuuji’s chest, ready for a nap. They really should open a window, before someone else scolds them, but Yuuji is far too comfortable to move, and Suga doesn’t mention it, just yawns and tucks his nose into Yuuji’s hair.


	20. Day 20: AsaDaiSugaKiyo - Threesome (or more)

Daichi perches carefully on the edge of the bed next to Asahi’s ankle, one hand on his fully hard cock, stroking as slowly as he can. He watches intently as Asahi’s cock sinks into Suga, inch by torturous inch, pulling a desperate whine from his throat. Kiyoko, at Suga’s head, smiles softly down at him and brushes his hair out of his face. Asahi finally bottoms out, and Suga lets out a heavy sigh before Kiyoko shuffles forward on her stocking covered knees to settle over his face.

By the way she gasps Daichi knows that Suga hasn’t wasted any time at all getting to work on trying to take her apart with his tongue. She rests her hands on Suga’s chest, her long fingers just skirting around the silver bars in his nipples, lifting herself up just a little bit so Suga can react to what happens next. Daichi moves then, his turn finally, and he throws a leg over Suga’s hips. Asahi helps to keep Suga’s cock steady, and Daichi sinks down without preamble, letting out a tiny moan when Suga’s fully in him.

He stays there a moment, leaning forward to kiss Kiyoko, caressing the lace garter belt that holds her stockings up with one hand. The other he laces through hers, twining their fingers together over Suga’s chest. Suga whines and tugs at Kiyoko’s thighs, bringing her back down to his mouth, and she pulls away with a tiny gasp. Asahi starts moving then, thrusting slowly, and Daichi raises himself up on his knees, dropping back down quickly.

They get into a rhythm, slow and steady, and then Kiyoko moans and trembles and falls forward, tucking her hair behind her ear as she takes Daichi’s dick into her mouth.

“Ahhh.” Daichi can’t help the noise he makes, Kiyoko sinking down on him, her mouth hot and wet, and he speeds up as he bounces on Suga’s lap. She looks up st him, blue eyes bright, and Daichi knows that if her mouth weren’t otherwise occupied she’d be smiling. Behind him, Asahi moves faster, thrusting harder into Suga, causing him to squeeze at Kiyoko’s dark blue covered thighs as he moans into her skin.

Daichi is torn between fucking himself on Suga and thrusting forward into Kiyoko’s mouth, and it’s a long moment where he can’t quite decide what to do. The decision is made for him, though, when Kiyoko pulls away with a gasp and a moan, her hips twitching down towards Suga’s mouth, a telltale stuttering that Daichi recognizes as her orgasming. She sighs as she slips to the side of them, sated, and Daichi strokes a hand down her arm as he turns back to Suga.

His face is wet with Kiyoko, and Daichi watches him lick at his bottom lip before diving in to do it himself. He pulls away when they’re both breathless, sitting back up and renewing a frantic pace, dragging a groan out of Suga and Asahi alike. Asahi presses his face into Daichi’s neck, sweaty and flushed against his skin, mouthing at the junction of Daichi’s neck and shoulder. A hand wrapped around his cock makes Daichi’s hips stutter, his breath come out in a harsh exhale.

He slits his eyes open to look down and finds Kiyoko smiling at him deviously, her delicate hand wrapped around him, stroking just the way he likes. Asahi groans in response to Daichi and suddenly stills in his movement, sinking his teeth into Daichi’s shoulder as he presses his hips into Suga. Suga moans and squirms, pushing his hips up into Daichi, overwhelmed by Asahi spilling into him.

Between the bite and Suga hitting his prostate, Daichi is so, so close to the edge, and he whines, desperate to finish with the rest of them. Kiyoko hums a little noise and leans back over them, sinking down on Daichi’s dick in one smooth move, swallowing hard around him. Asahi presses a kiss to the mark he’s left at the same time, and Daichi shudders as he comes in her mouth. She swallows easily, like she always does, and pulls away with a grin that Daichi’s more used to seeing on Suga.

She rests back against the mattress and pats the bed next to her, and Daichi follows her lead and gently raises himself off Suga’s dick to flop over. Asahi laughs and pats at his hip, laying down on Suga’s other side. Sandwiched between Suga and Kiyoko, Daichi is warm and content and sated, and it’s easy to let himself drift off listening to them all breathe around him.


	21. Day 21: AkaKageSuga - Double (Or more) Penetration | Shower/Bath

When Akaashi and Kageyama drag him along with them into the shower, Koushi expects it to get a little steamy, but he didn’t quite expect this. The water is on full blast, hot and stinging a little against his skin, but it can’t distract him from the heat of the bodies pressed against him from both sides, or from the fingers tucked in his mouth. He can feel Kageyama hard at his back, his other hand under Koushi’s knee, holding his leg up while Akaashi slicks his fingers in the lube they keep especially in the shower.

Koushi bites at Kageyama’s fingers when Akaashi first pushes in, slow and careful, almost teasingly so, and Koushi whines, even though he knows Akaashi won’t be swayed by it. He’s right, Akaashi only smirks at him and keeps moving slow, maybe even slower than he’d started. Kageyama chuckles in his ear, pulling his fingers from Koushi’s mouth to rub them over his nipple instead, rolling and tugging the bar in it until Koushi’s whining for an entirely different reason. He can feel Kageyama twitching his hips behind him, but he can’t do much in the position they have him in.

Akaashi leans in to kiss him, hard and fierce, and Koushi almost doesn’t notice him slipping a fourth finger in. They don’t usually bother getting to that many, not with Koushi always so eager and ready for them, but Koushi knows that Akaashi’s not going to skip on the prep, not with what he’d suggested they do. Koushi feels a thrill run through him again at the thought, excitement and anticipation and desire all bubbling over. Akaashi twists his fingers and Koushi pulls away from his mouth to moan.

The sound echoes off the tile walls, louder than Koushi can get on his own, and behind him Kageyama makes an appreciative hum and mouths at Koushi’s wet shoulder. His hair drips and runs down Koushi’s skin, the water cool from being out of the hot spray. It makes Koushi shiver, and he can feel the smile that settles on Kageyama’s face at it. Koushi takes one of his arms from around Akaashi’s neck to throw back over Kageyama’s, scratching at the back of his neck, frowning at the laugh that Kageyama lets out as a cascade of cold water travels down Koushi’s skin from the movement.

Their attention is disrupted by Akaashi finally pulling his fingers out, leaving Koushi whining at the loss, but it doesn’t last long, not when Akaashi moves a little closer to line himself up at Koushi’s entrance. It’s easy enough for him to slip inside, pushing in slowly until he’s in to the hilt, and then he stills, waiting. Koushi loops his arm back around his neck and tightens his raised leg around Akaashi’s hip, and Kageyama takes his hand from under Koushi’s knee to hold his cock steady as he pushes gently at where Akaashi is already sheathed inside of him.

That slide in is nowhere near as easy, and Koushi trembles the entire time in their arms, digging his nails into Akaashi’s shoulder as Kageyama pushes in. It’s tight, even with the extra stretching, and while Koushi loves still being tight enough to really feel it, it’s much different with two cocks in the same space. Kageyama breathes heavily into Koushi’s shoulder once he’s in all the way, and Koushi drops his head back to rest on Kageyama’s shoulder, letting out a shaky whine. Akaashi murmurs into his ear, soothing praise, telling Koushi how good he is for them, how good he feels around them both.

Akaashi pulls out, the drag intense, thrusting carefully against Kageyama’s cock as he moves. Kageyama mouths at Koushi’s skin, his breathing erratic, whispering the same way that Akaashi had, broken little phrases that make Koushi feel even hotter than he already is. With all the friction, how highly strung they all are, it doesn’t take long for them to get to the edge. Akaashi is the first to finish, coming into Koushi hard. He pulls out slowly, and Kageyama takes over, Akaashi’s release smoothing the way so that Kageyama can move as fast as he wants.

Koushi moans when Akaashi wraps a wet hand around his cock, pumping in time with Kageyama’s rapid thrusts. He leans over, kissing Kageyama over Koushi’s shoulder, and Kageyama lets out a muffled moan as he comes, hips flush against Koushi’s ass. Akaashi pulls away and strokes Koushi until he’s trembling and weak, coming over his hand with a breathless groan, arching his back.

He collapses back into Kageyama’s open arms after Akaashi takes his hand away, and between the two of them they manage to get them all washed up without Koushi becoming a puddle on the shower floor. Drying off takes longer than it even has, with Kageyama and Akaashi stopping frequently to kiss the beads of water off of Koushi’s skin. They continue their praise, telling him how amazing he is, how gorgeous, how they can’t wait to do it again. By the time they’re all tucked into bed he feels sore but loved in their arms, and he nuzzles into Kageyama’s chest, Akaashi pushed up tight against his back.


	22. Day 22: KuroSuga - Collaring

Tetsurou is halfway through the dishes from dinner when a pair of arms wraps around his waist from behind, warm and soft against his bare skin. He waits, and it only takes a few more seconds before there’s breath ghosting across his skin, and then a low voice that both melts his spine and puts his nerves on edge.

“Hey kitten. I need you.”

He’s nearly instantly hard at the words, and he takes a breath to try and calm himself, marveling at how easy it is for Suga to get him riled up. He finishes the dish in his hands, careful not to let himself get so distracted that he drops it. “What’s up, sugar?”

Suga nuzzles at his back, the tip of his nose soft as it traces over an inch of his spine, giving Tetsurou the urge to shiver, though he just manages it keep it in. “I have a tiny favor.”

“Oh?” Tetsurou turns, and Suga lets his arms loosen so that they end up face to face. It’s easy to see through the attempt at innocence, and Tetsurou dries his hands before he continues, watching the way that Suga blinks up at him, as angelic as possible. “What’s the favor?”

“Come.” And then Suga slips back, fluid like water as he takes Tetsurou’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. It’s intoxicating, watching him move like that, and in nothing but his very favorite teeny blue shorts Suga makes an image that Tetsurou can’t ever forget.

Everything flies out of his mind once they make it into the bedroom, though, because Tetsurou’s eyes are drawn to the bed and what he sees there almost makes his brain shut down. “What’s that.”

It’s fairly obvious what it is, but Suga doesn’t comment on how dumb the question is, just perches on the edge of the bed and holds the collar up in his palms. “I can’t put it on by myself.” And then he’s blinking up at Tetsurou again, eyes wide and deceptively innocent. “Will you help me?”

The collar is sleek black leather, just thick enough, the buckle gleaming silver, the tiny bell jingling as Tetsurou takes it in his hands. Suga closes his eyes and tilts his face up, and Tetsurou slides it around his neck, fastening it easily into place. The bell jingles again as the connected leash drops down, creating a stark contrast against Suga’s pale skin that Tetsurou can’t look away from.

Suga takes advantage of his distraction, reaching up and pulling Tetsurou down by the back of his neck, kissing him until the world around them falls away completely. When they finally break apart for air Tetsurou finds himself flat on his back on the bed, looking up at Suga’s grinning face. It’s not for long, though, because Suga presses another kiss to his mouth before shuffling down the bed, kissing his way down Tetsurou’s chest until he gets to the waistband of his shorts.

Tetsurou lifts his hips at the tap Suga gives him, and then they’re gone, and Tetsurou nears chokes on air as Suga takes his cock entirely into his mouth in one smooth move. A hard suck has Tetsurou seeing stars, and then the heat of Suga’s mouth is replaced by his slick hand instead. Up on his knees, Suga slides those sinfully small shorts down his legs and off the bed with the flick of his ankle, and then all Tetsurou can see is his back as he turns away.

Watching Suga sink down on his cock like he was made to be there is something that Tetsurou won’t ever get over. Suga looks over his shoulder after he’s fully seated, cheeks flushed, and smiles as he places the end of the leash in Tetsurou’s hand. Then he’s turned back around, and all Tetsurou can do is keep trying to breath as Suga lifts himself up and drops back down again, slow at first, steadily gaining speed as he gets used to it.

A tug on the leash brings out a gasp and a jingle, and Suga moving even faster. Tetsurou grins and tightens it around his fist, pulling at it until Suga’s back is bent in a pretty arch as he resists being pulled backwards. It’s easy to tell how much he likes it by the sounds he makes, by how he gets distracted and slows down, almost stopping, until Tetsurou tugs again and lets the leash go slack.

Suga gets the point, whines and resumes his thrusting, his hands braced on Tetsurou’s thighs, moaning as he tightens the leash again, pulling against his throat. Every time that Suga slows too much Tetsurou gives a tug and stops pulling, and Suga responds desperately, making noise and fucking himself of Tetsurou’s cock again with all his might. It’s not at all long enough when Tetsurou gets close to the edge, and he groans and pulls extra tight on the leash.

It pulls Suga taut, like a bowstring about to snap, and then he does, trembling as he shoves himself down one more time and shudders out his release. Tetsurou follows, thrown into his own orgasm by Suga tightening around him, and by the breathless noise that Suga makes without air as he finishes. Suga inhales heavily when Tetsurou lets go of the leash, pulling himself off of Tetsurou’s cock and flopping to his side instead, nuzzling his nose into Tetsurou’s chest.

He’s happy, content and sated, and Tetsurou takes the opportunity to really look at Suga, the collar new and stark against his throat, but somehow looking like it’s always belonged there. The bell jingles as Suga shifts, and the sound goes to Tetsurou’s cock in a way that has him thinking that hearing a bell from now on is going to produce a reaction that isn’t entirely appropriate. He’ll have to worry about it some other time, though, because after the intense orgasm Suga’s warmth beside him has lulled him into pure comfort, and it seems like an awfully good time for a nap.


	23. Day 23: DaiSuga - Shibari | Corset | Against a wall

Daichi trembles a little as Suga pulls his tied hands above his head, looping the rope over the hook there with ease. They’re not quite taut, but they pull him up just enough that his chest strains a little against the brilliant red ropes that crisscross over it. Suga’s gaze feels like fire as it roams over his skin, inspecting the ropework carefully before nodding in satisfaction and pressing himself against Daichi’s chest.

The material of the dark blue corset he wears is silky against Daichi’s skin where it touches between the patches of rope, and Daichi sort of wishes his hands were free so he could touch it. Suga looks so good in it, his waist and hips emphasized, making Daichi want to be able to grab onto them as he fucks him, squeezing just like Suga likes the most. He’s not wearing anything else, just the corset, and that somehow looks more enticing than if he’d been all done up in a garter and stockings like he does sometimes.

Suga smiles at him like he knows what he’s thinking, and he runs his hands from Daichi’s wrists all the way down, until he’s tracing the lines of rope on his chest, just barely brushing his fingers against Daichi’s skin. He’s already maddeningly hard, still a little caught up in the dazed feeling he got while Suga had so carefully tied him up, and he tries thrusting his hips out to catch Suga’s attention. It works, and Suga smiles, pressing a deviously sweet kiss to Daichi’s lips before sinking to his knees, raising one of Daichi’s legs over his shoulder.

Of course, he doesn’t focus his attention on Daichi’s cock like he wanted. That would be far too easy, and Daichi has a feeling that he’s not getting anything easily today. Instead Suga presses his mouth to Daichi’s thigh, kissing and nipping until there’s a mass of tiny little marks that show where he’s been. A particularly hard bite almost distracts Daichi from the slick fingers at his entrance, but he still moans as he feels Suga sink a finger in, wasting no time at all before adding another.

It feels like forever and no time at all by the time that Suga pulls away, hiking Daichi’s leg up over his hip instead, tapping at Daichi’s other until he raises that one too, Suga’s hand firm underneath them. It’s surprisingly easy for Suga to lift him up, to pin him against the wall as he lines himself up and sinks in with a moan. Daichi locks his ankles behind Suga’s back, his legs rubbing against the material of the corset, the softness setting sparks along his nerves as it caresses the sensitive spots that Suga had just left behind.

Suga stays still for just a moment, letting them both adjust, and then he shifts his hands, digs his fingers into Daichi’s ass and starts to move. Being held against the wall presses the ropes hard into Daichi’s back, and he knows that later he’ll have the imprint of them left behind for a while. If he’s lucky Suga will spend hours tracing them with the soft touch of his fingers and tongue. Right now, though, Suga’s busy thrusting into Daichi hard and fast, just the way he wants, dragging little noises out of Daichi that he wasn’t sure he could make.

It takes him a minute to realize that Suga’s murmuring into his ear, praise and compliments, about how good Daichi is, and how gorgeous he looks all tied up for him, how he can’t hold out with Daichi looking and sounding so irresistible. Daichi’s not going to be able to last much longer, not with Suga sounding so broken in his ear, with the way he thrusts so desperately, like he wants to dig himself so deep into Daichi that he can never get him out.

Daichi whines, and Suga moans in response, mouthing at what he can reach of Daichi’s neck instead, scraping his teeth against one of Daichi’s sensitive spots, pulling a full blown yell out of him as Daichi comes hard over their stomachs. Suga follows with a growl, deep and guttural, holding Daichi still as he releases inside of him. They stay like that long enough to catch their breath, and then Suga uses one hand to pull Daichi’s wrists down and carries him over to the bed.

He kisses at Daichi’s face, and then his mouth, and he pulls out carefully as he bites at Daichi’s bottom lip. His wrists get untied first, and Suga rubs them gently, pressing kiss after kiss to the marks left behind, until Daichi pulls them away. It takes even longer to untie the ropes as it had to arrange them in the first place, Suga caressing and kissing each patch of skin after it’s revealed. Eventually he drops the ropes to the side of the bed and crawls onto it, curling up beside Daichi, head on his shoulder.

His fingers still trace the imprint of the ropes as far as he can reach, his touch fleeting and soft, as caring as the tone in his voice as he whispers his love.


	24. Day 24: KuroDaiSuga - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine

Tetsurou lingers in the half open doorway, gaze locked on the occupied bed. He loves watching them, probably as much as they enjoy being watched, loves to see how they move together, how well they fit each other. He lingers there, taking in the gorgeous way their muscles move, the way that Daichi’s hips thrust gently into Suga’s mouth, the way that Suga’s thighs tremble to hold himself up as Daichi does something with his hand that Tetsurou can’t see from this angle.

He can tell the moment they know he’s there, can see the subtle shift that emphasizes the view, the way that Suga moves excruciatingly slowly as he pulls off of Daichi’s cock, licking gently up the side so that Tetsurou can see how hard and wet he is from Suga’s mouth. Daichi drags one hand down Suga’s side, leaving a sticky slick trail in its wake. Suga meets his eyes then, holding his gaze with half lidded eyes as he sinks his mouth back down around Daichi’s cock.

It’s intoxicating, the way that Suga moves, so sinuously and slow, the lust simmering in his eyes as he stares at Tetsurou, begging him without words. Daichi moans, low and echoing in the air between them, caressing at Suga’s skin as his hand drifts back, squeezing at his ass before going back to what he was doing, his mouth still tight against the inside of Suga’s thigh. As he leans against the frame of the door Tetsurou wonders how many fingers Daichi’s gotten to, wonders how long it’ll take to work their way up to what they have planned.

Suga finally breaks eye contact, shuddering in Daichi’s grip, pulling off of his cock and breathing heavily against the skin of his thigh instead. Tetsurou feels a shiver go down his spine, knowing incredibly well how it feels to have Daichi’s fingers at work. Suga moans, and the sound anchors into Tetsurou’s blood, tugs him further into the room, until he’s pulling Suga up from Daichi’s leg and swallowing the sound himself. Suga whines, lifting a hand to grasp at Tetsurou’s wrist and squeezing his fingers around it.

Tetsurou grins at him as he pulls away, sliding out of Suga’s grip and moving down the bed to Daichi instead. Suga slumps back down to press his face into Daichi’s skin again, distractedly stroking at his cock as he trembles and whines. Tetsurou settles down near Daichi’s head, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, until Daichi pulls his mouth from Suga’s thigh to capture his mouth. They kiss, slow and thorough, exploring each other leisurely, until another noise comes from Suga, desperate and wanting.

They separate with a laugh, and Daichi twists his fingers as he pulls them out of Suga, kissing at his thigh in response to the plaintive noise he makes. It takes a little movement, but they manage to rearrange themselves with Suga draped over Daichi, face pressed into Daichi’s neck, gently grinding his cock into Daichi’s hip. His legs are separated, spread over one of Daichi’s thighs, his ass picture perfect and gorgeous, ready and waiting for Tetsurou.

He runs his fingers down Suga’s spine, brushing over the tiny beauty marks on the way, down over the curve of Suga’s ass to his thigh. The marks that Daichi has left are sensitive, and Suga shivers as Tetsurou touches them. Daichi hands him the bottle of lube, and Tetsurou slicks himself up, slipping three fingers in easily after Daichi’s. Suga hums, pleased, and Tetsurou doesn’t waste any time before upping it to four, which pulls another happy noise from him.

With four fingers he takes his time, letting Suga get impatient as he stretches him carefully, the noises turning from pleased to wanting. Tetsurou ignores it though, concentrates on making sure that Suga gets stretched properly, slow and steady. He stops to add a little more lube as he positions his thumb at Suga’s entrance, and Suga whimpers. Daichi holds his hips still, kissing at Suga’s shoulder to placate him and whispering praise in his ear.

It’s tight and hot, and Tetsurou resists the urge to move faster and harder, unwilling to let Suga get hurt because of his impatience. Suga doesn’t seem to have the same concerns, and even in Daichi’s grip he moves his hips, pulling Tetsurou’s hand deeper. They move slowly, but eventually Tetsurou has his fist completely inside Suga, who pants and mouths at Daichi’s neck. He moans loudly when Tetsurou moves against his prostate, begging wordlessly as he thrusts against Daichi’s hip.

Tetsurou keeps moving, going with Suga’s rhythm even as he makes sure to keep it slow, until Suga is trembling and biting at Daichi as he comes across his skin. Daichi moans when Suga fumbles at his cock, stroking clumsily, licking apologetically at the mark he’s left. Tetsurou pulls his fist out of Suga’s ass slowly and carefully, kisses up his spine in reverence. His hand around his cock is hot, and he knows it shouldn’t really feel any different, but it does. It doesn’t take long before he sits up, coming over Suga’s lower back at the same time that Daichi gasps and spills over Suga’s hand.

They slump together, messy and tired, pressing kisses to each other’s skin where ever they can reach. Suga practically purrs at all the attention, sated and happy, though he whines in displeasure when they suggest getting cleaned up. Tetsurou leaves to set up the bath, and not long after Daichi appears in the door, Suga scooped up into his arms. They don’t take long to get clean, though they get distracted pressing more kisses everywhere they can on Suga, who giggles and lets them pamper him.

The bed is clean when Tetsurou carries Suga back to the bedroom, and warm when they settle in it together, Suga sandwiched between them for a well deserved nap. He traces shapes on Tetsurou’s chest, his voice quiet when he speaks. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Daichi chuckles and brushes a kiss to Suga’s neck, his hand joining Suga’s on Tetsurou’s chest. “Of course, love. You deserve the world.”

“And we’re happy to give it to you.” Tetsurou smiles, and presses a kiss to Suga’s hair. “Especially if it’s as fun as that was.”

Suga’s laugh is like music, and it’s the last sound any of them make before they drift into sleep.


	25. Day 25: TanaKenSuga - Suspension | Smiles/Laughter

Suga rests with his head in Kenma’s lap, the both of them completely naked at Suga’s insistence, Tanaka busy between Suga’s spread knees. Kenma brushes Suga’s hair out of his face, getting a stuck out tongue in return, which is only made more amusing by him being upside down. Suga giggles as Tanaka adjusts one of the ropes over his thigh, and Tanaka looks back up at them with a grin, brushing his fingers over Suga’s skin to elicit another laugh.

He brushes a kiss to Suga’s knee and goes back to his work, concentrating carefully to get everything exactly right. Suga amuses himself by playing with the ends of Kenma’s hair, which is falling freely without anything to hold it back. He twists it around his fingers and tugs at it, pulling Kenma down until they can exchange awkward kisses, laughing when they miss each other’s mouths and get chins and cheeks instead.

Suga is gorgeous like this, laughing happily, cheeks flushed pink, the bright red ropes brilliant against his pale skin. He sighs in contentment when Kenma strokes at his face, brushing his thumbs over Suga’s cheeks and jaw, barely there touches that show his reverence. Suga nuzzles into his hand, humming quietly, and Kenma glances down to watch Tanaka work the ropes, winding and knotting and wrapping, until Suga is as pretty as a present, just for them.

Kenma doesn’t move from his spot when Tanaka is done, just cradles Suga’s head as he rises in the air, pulled by Tanaka and lifted by the sturdy ropes that cross over his body. He brushes a kiss to Suga’s forehead as Tanaka finishes securing the ropes, and then across his cheekbones, smiling as Suga giggles at the light touches. Tanaka hums from where he’s still positioned near Suga’s bent knees, and Kenma presses one last kiss to Suga’s tiny upside down pout before he crawls over, not bothering to stand.

Tanaka’s appreciative hum makes even more sense from Kenma’s new position. His legs are tied together, calves touching his thighs, and there’s rope wound intricately around his ass, making it look even plumper than normal, and caging his cock, which is hard and already leaking. He looks damn near edible, and Kenma doesn’t resist the urge to lean in and bite him softly, leaving a trace of a mark on the inside of his thigh. Suga moans and twitches, causing himself to swing just a little in the air. Tanaka looks down at him and they exchange a look, and Kenma smiles at the idea he sees in Tanaka’s dark eyes.

The first touch of Kenma’s tongue to Suga’s rim causes him to jerk, and that only pushes him into Kenma’s mouth as he swings. Tanaka hooks his rings gently in one of the ropes across Suga’s stomach, holding him still while Kenma opens him up, fucking him gently with his tongue before adding a finger. The lube is cool at first, and Suga whines at the feeling, until Kenma’s added another finger and he whines for a different reason. It’s no time at all before he’s wiggling for more, and Kenma obliges easily, until Suga is stretched and ready.

They move to switch places again, though Kenma waits to move completely, watching as Tanaka sinks inch by inch into Suga, hands braced on his hips, tucking his thumbs under the ropes there to squeeze them tightly. Kenma resumes his position at Suga’s head, running his fingers gently through his hair, tugging lightly until Suga lets out a wanting noise. It’s easy to lean in and kiss him, to explore his mouth at the new angle, something different and interesting. They kiss until Tanaka groans, pulling Kenma’s attention to him just as he comes, trembling as he holds Suga still against his hips.

Suga moans low in his throat, gazes at Kenma with pleading eyes, an unspoken question in them, clouded still with desire. Tanaka sighs and gestures to Kenma with a nod of his head, until Kenma crawls back over, leaving Suga whimpering as he slides his fingers out of his hair. He stands this time, taking the chance to kiss Tanaka before anything else, humming in pleasure at the way that Tanaka returns the kiss, fierce and hard. Kenma lets himself get lost in it, and the way that Tanaka’s hand strokes at his cock, until they’re both breathless and panting.

Tanaka finally pulls out of Suga, whose whine is cut off when Kenma takes his place and slides into him easily with Tanaka’s come smoothing the way. Tanaka moves to Suga’s side, lets his fingers roam the ropes crossing his chest, only stopping to tug at the silver bars through his nipples. Kenma wraps a hand around Suga’s cock while he’s distracted, thrust harder and faster, taking advantage of the swinging motion of the ropes. Suga trembles under their hands, and Kenma can tell how close he is.

He strokes a little harder, twisting his wrist in just the way that makes Suga fall to pieces. Suga’s cry echoes through the room as he tenses and comes on his own stomach, and Kenma bites at his lip as he follow him over the edge, coming deep into Suga with a sharp inhale. He pulls out and drops to his knees, kissing at Suga’s thighs before delving his tongue deep into Suga’s ass, moaning at the taste of himself and Tanaka there. Suga gasps, loud, and Tanaka laughs at the surprised sound as he leans down to kiss it out of his mouth.

When Kenma pulls away Suga is trembling, oversensitive, his face flushed and lips red. Kenma moves back to his original position, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist as he goes. Tanaka releases the ropes slowly, letting Suga drift to the floor, his head pillowed again on Kenma’s lap. He leans down and brushes featherlight kisses across his cheeks and nose as Tanaka unties the ropes carefully, until Suga is unbound again, pliant in their hands.

Tanaka scoops Suga up and Kenma follows so they all pile onto the bed, Suga in the middle as the two of them massage at every bit of him they can reach. He curls up against Kenma’s chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, sighing when Tanaka settles against his back. Kenma hums quietly as Tanaka links their hands together over Suga’s side, and he listens to Suga’s breath even out before he drifts off himself.


	26. Day 26: MatsuSuga - Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

The sight that greets him when he enters the bedroom is certainly a welcome one, and absolutely the nicest thing that Issei’s seen all day. After all, it’s not at work that he gets to see Suga on his knees, all prettied up in the most gorgeous purple stockings that Issei’s ever seen, not to mention the garter belt holding them up, dark against the milky paleness of Suga’s smooth skin. His eyes are locked on himself in the floor length mirror that makes up the closet door, half lidded, one hand working fervently between his legs.

Issei drops the towel he has around his hips to the floor, and Suga’s gaze wavers, makes contact with his own in the mirror. He pulls his fingers out of himself with a barely audible sigh and speaks up. “Come here, Issei.” He nods toward the mirror. “Look.”

It’s easy for him to obey, to drop to his knees behind Suga and wait for whatever he wants to do. Suga reaches behind himself, taking Issei’s hands in his, pulling him close, until Issei’s chest meets with Suga’s warm back. He lets Suga guide him, tracing his hands over his skin, drifting over the metal bars in his nipples and the firm planes of his abs, until all Issei can feel is the soft silkiness of the hosiery under his fingers.

The image in the mirror is alluring, his hands roaming freely, Suga’s expression one of knowing contentment at the reverence with which Issei looks at him. He lets Suga think he’s in charge for a few more moments, lets him direct him with quiet whispers and nudges of his hands. Then he pulls away and scoops up the bottle of lube from the floor next to their knees, clicks the cap open to pour it over his fingers. The coolness of the lube feels good on the overheated skin of his cock, and he hums in Suga’s ear as he uses his free hand to tug at his nipple.

Suga tries to turn, to look down at where Issei slides his hand over himself, but Issei just shakes his head. “Ah ah ah, keep your eyes on the mirror, sugar.”

A whine in response, but Suga complies, his eyes back on where Issei’s hand travels over his skin, caressing and stroking everywhere but his cock. He drifts his still lubed fingers over his chest, leaving a slick trail behind, barely visible in the low light of the room. Suga is pliant as Issei nudges him forward, until they’re so close to the mirror they could touch it. It’s easier for them both to see this way, and Issei grins wickedly at the small noise Suga makes in his throat as he gently snaps one garter against his thigh.

Issei slips his fingers inside Suga, making sure he’s stretched enough already, and he smiles as he discovers that he is. He lifts Suga’s hips, moving forward a few inches, letting Suga lean back against his chest as he lines himself up. It’s easy, like that, to see where his cock sinks into Suga, inch by slow inch, Suga’s eyes glued to the point where they connect. They stay still for a moment once he’s fully seated, and then Issei nips at Suga’s neck and meets his gaze. “Ride me.”

Suga shivers at the roughness in Issei’s voice, and then he does what he’s told, lifting himself as high as he can go without Issei slipping out, dropping himself back down heavily. He’s flushed, the color creeping down his chest, but he keeps his eyes on the mirror, watching how they move, how he moves. He’s the most gorgeous thing Issei’s ever seen, and it takes a lot for him to resist the urge to take over, but he wants to see Suga, wants Suga to see himself like this, all wanton and desperate.

He can tell when Suga is close though, he way he slows down and trembles as he lifts himself, the way his hand rests on his thigh, twitching with the need to touch himself. Issei scrapes his teeth on Suga’s shoulder and takes his hips in his hands, leaning forward until Suga has to put his hands against the mirror to keep from toppling over, and then he fucks into him, hard and deep. He hooks his chin over Suga’s shoulder, whispers sweet words between kisses to his neck, making sure Suga knows how gorgeous he is, how good, how much Issei loves him.

It’s not long until Suga is whimpering, eyes still just barely locked on the mirror, and Issei sinks his teeth into Suga’s neck, the final straw as Suga cries out and comes across the surface of the mirror. Issei follows him over the edge, his orgasm rushing through his body like a tsunami, leaving him trembling in its wake. He sits back slowly, Suga still perched in his lap, one of his garters come loose, the stocking sliding down his thigh a few inches.

They meet eyes in the mirror, and Suga smiles softly, completely flushed and even more beautiful than when Issei had first walked in the room, worn out and sated. He lets out a gasp as Issei lifts him up again to let his cock slide free, hums contentedly when Issei scoops him up in his arms, standing carefully to get them both to the bed, heedless of the mess. Suga stretches out on the bed when Issei lays him down, and lifts a leg in a silent request.

The fabric against his fingers is soft as he unclasps the garter and slides the stockings down Suga’s legs, slow and easy, not wanting to tear them. He caresses the skin revealed as he goes, leaning down to press featherlight kisses in a trail down each of his legs, leaving Suga giggling and a little breathless until he pulls the last one all the way off. Suga wiggles a little to get the garter belt down too, and drops it off the edge of the bed before pulling Issei down for a proper kiss.

When he finally flops onto the mattress Suga curls up against him, as close as he can get, one hand clutching at Issei’s hip. Issei lets his mind drift as Suga’s breathing evens out next to him, wondering when he’ll get to see the pretty fabric on Suga again, wondering if maybe Suga would like to see it on him instead. He resolves to ask once they’re both awake, and lets himself fall asleep with the feeling of Suga all around him.


	27. Day 27: UshiSuga - Stripping/Striptease

Koushi pushes Ushijima into sitting on the edge of the unmade bed, grinning down at him and then leaning in to press a kiss to his mouth before spinning off towards the middle of the room. The music that’s playing is soft and slow, and Koushi moves his hips to the beat, swaying gently as he curls his fingers in the hem of his shirt. He pulls it off slowly, revealing his skin little by little, until the fabric is above his head.

He tosses it off to the side and opens his eyes again, ready to turn the other way and continue, only to stop abruptly when he looks at where Ushijima still sits. He’s pulling his own shirt off, dropping it to the end of the bed where it lies crumpled as he looks up at Koushi, seemingly ready to continue watching the show.

Koushi raises an eyebrow and props his hands on his hips. “What’re you doing, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima tilts his head in uncertainty. “Reciprocating. You’ve removed clothing so I should as well. It’s only fair, isn’t it?”

A giggle comes from Koushi before he can stop it, and he leans forward to rest his hands on top of Ushijima’s on his thighs, their faces only inches apart. “You’re just supposed to watch. For now.”

Ushijima nods seriously. “I understand.”

Koushi smiles and brushes a kiss to his cheek before moving away a little, focusing more on the dance for a minute before unclasping the button at his waist and letting the short skirt drop easily to the floor at his feet. A flick of his ankle after he’s stepped out of it sends it to the side, the plaid a blur until it settles on top of his discarded shirt. He spins around, dancing closer to the bed, until he can brace a thigh high clad knee between Ushijima’s legs.

“Your face is pleasant.” Ushijima stares up at him earnestly, and Koushi smiles a little.

“Thanks.”

Ushijima nods and continues to stare, though he wraps his hands around Koushi’s thigh, squeezing gently. “You’re very gorgeous.”

That gets a blush, and Koushi leans down to kiss Ushijima before he says anything else in that so serious voice. Ushijima kisses back easily but doesn’t do anything else, not until Koushi guides his hands into sliding the fabric down his leg. Once it’s off he switches, until the only thing left is the tiny scrap of fabric barely containing his hard cock. He pulls Ushijima to stand, and steps back, nodding at his pants in an unspoken request.

The sweatpants drop easily, and Ushijima kicks them off to the side, standing confidently in front of Koushi, naked and just as hard as he is. Koushi hums in appreciation. “You really are Mr. Perfect, aren’t you?”

Ushijima cocks his head to the side but doesn’t get a chance to respond before Koushi presses himself up against him and kisses him again, hands around the back of Ushijima’s neck. It’s far too easy for Ushijima to scoop Koushi up with a hand on each of his thighs, and then they’re on the bed, and Ushijima very carefully slides the last bit of fabric off of Koushi’s body.

He stares so long that Koushi can’t help squirming, the earnest gaze doing something to his insides that Koushi can’t quite describe. He doesn’t bother trying though, not when Ushijima sinks his mouth down over his cock, sucking hard like he knows Koushi likes, until he’s trembling and moaning beneath him. They only pause long enough for Ushijima to slick up his fingers, and he lowers his mouth back to Koushi’s cock while he slides the first finger in.

Koushi whines, and Ushijima meets his eyes, gaze heavy and full of desire. He knows what Koushi wants without him saying anything, and he doesn’t waste any time giving it to him. He replaces his mouth with his hand and adds another finger, stretching just enough before moving on to the next one, until Koushi is panting and begging for his cock. The slide in is so so slow, and Koushi just barely restrains his whimper, hooking his ankles together behind Ushijima’s back and pulling him down to kiss instead.

With the friction of Ushijima’s stomach against his cock, and the way he fills him so perfectly, hitting his prostate with every thrust, it doesn’t take long until Koushi cries out as he comes. Ushijima follows him quickly, one hand squeezing at Koushi’s hip almost painfully as his loud groan echoes into the air between them. He pulls out carefully and settles at Koushi’s side, brushing his hair out of his face and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.


	28. Day 28: AkaYamaSuga - Swallowing

When Tadashi glances over at his boyfriends, he’s not entirely surprised to find them not completely paying attention to the movie. They always sit in the back row for a reason, after all. He hadn’t quite expected it to happen so quickly, but this movie is a bit more dull than what they were intending on seeing. In the darkness of the theater he can only just see where Suga has glued himself to Akaashi’s side, the armrest pushed out of the way, one hand already working in Akaashi’s lap. Tadashi doesn’t need to see the look on Akaashi’s face, already knows that it’s the molten hot smirk he wears when Suga gets like this and he has every intention of taking advantage of it.

That doesn’t mean he won’t tease Suga, though. His voice is low when he speaks, and it sends a shiver down Tadashi’s spine. “Koushi, you’re supposed to be watching the movie.”

Suga whines into Akaashi’s shoulder. “But it’s so boring, Keiji.” There’s the barely audible sound of Suga pulling at Akaashi’s zipper, and then Suga whispering again. “You’re much more interesting.”

Tadashi finds himself agreeing. It’s much more entertaining to watch what’s going on in the seat next to him than the movie still playing on the screen. He watches as Suga bends and drops himself down toward Akaashi’s lap, licking his lips as he pulls Akaashi’s cock into view. Suga prides himself on being the absolute best at oral, and none of them have ever found a reason to disagree. Akaashi stifles a gasp behind his hand as Suga sinks his mouth down over him in one movement, and Suga makes a barely audible humming noise in pleasure.

It’s mesmerizing to watch the way Suga moves, slow and fluid, the way he holds one hand up to keep his hair back behind an ear, the other busy around the base of Akaashi’s cock, though Tadashi knows that Suga can fit all of it in his mouth easily. The heated look Suga has when Tadashi manages to catch his gaze is nothing short of electric, and Tadashi has to adjust himself at the desire that floods his system. Akaashi slides his hand into Tadashi’s, twines their fingers together and squeezes hard just as Suga hollows his cheeks as he pulls back.

The noise Akaashi lets out makes Tadashi glad that the only other people in the theater are far, far ahead of them. Suga’s eyes are hot on his, and Tadashi can’t help stroking at his cheek. He keeps his voice quiet, but he knows that they can both hear how affected he is just from watching. “You can’t make a mess, you know. Make sure you don’t miss anything.”

Suga would be smirking, if his mouth weren’t still wrapped around Akaashi’s cock, but he obeys, swallows hard and pulls away to wipe his mouth on the back of his wrist. Akaashi sighs as Suga tucks him back away, and then Suga crawls over his lap to lean into Tadashi’s instead. He grins wickedly as he pulls Tadashi’s cock out and wraps one hand around it. “Gonna give me every last drop, right, Tadashi?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just sinks his mouth down to Tadashi’s base, sucking hard. It doesn’t take long at all until Tadashi is shaking in his seat, clutching at Akaashi’s hand desperately, trying not to make noise that any of the other patrons would be able to hear. Suga does something with his tongue that sends Tadashi over the edge, and Suga holds his gaze as he swallows around his cock, careful not to miss anything.

When he’s done tucking Tadashi away, Suga crawls into his lap all the way, pressing a kiss just below his ear. “My turn?”

Akaashi hums and tugs at Tadashi’s hand, leaning over to answer Suga quietly. “Your turn waits until we’re home.”

Suga whines but lets Tadashi push him up, the three of them leaving the theater hand in hand. They sandwich Suga between them on the walk home, taking turns whispering dirty things in his ears, so by the time they make it home he’s red faced and desperate, more than eager when they get him naked on the bed. He pants and whimpers and begs, and Akaashi doesn’t take any more time than absolutely needed to stretch him open and sink his cock in.

Tadashi strokes a thumb across Suga’s cheek, pulls his lower lip down, nudging his cock towards Suga’s face. Suga drops his jaw and takes Tadashi down again, moaning around him, loud like he couldn’t be in the movie theater. Between the stimulation from them both and how long Suga’s waited, it doesn’t take long until he’s trembling with his release, Akaashi following him easily. Suga moans around him again, one hand grasping at Tadashi’s thigh, pressing bruises into his skin, and Tadashi comes hard down Suga’s throat with a gasp.

He swallows that down too, licking at the corner of his lips where he almost missed, and then he flops over on the bed, sighing in satisfaction. Tadashi laughs at little at how pleased he looks, and then Suga slits his eyes open to smile up at him, lazily patting the bed next to him, pleased as a cat with a bowl full of cream. Akaashi settles behind Suga, leaving open a spot just big enough for Tadashi to slip into, which he takes full advantage of. He can almost still feel Suga’s throat working around him, and he wonders how long it’ll be till they can do it again.


	29. Day 29: OiSuga - Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation

Tooru loves taking Suga apart inch by inch, loves coming home to find him wanting and needy, ready to be completely at Tooru’s mercy, until they’re both filthy and sated. He loves Suga doing the same to him just as much, loves being the one to be at the will of Suga’s dexterous fingertips, unyielding and determined, until Tooru is a trembling mess below him.

He’s on his way to being that mess now, spread out on the bed, his hands tied securely to the headboard, arms stretched out above him. Suga sits proudly between Tooru’s legs, mouth firmly attached to one thigh, biting and sucking marks across his skin, pausing to grin at him when Tooru lets out a pitiful noise. It’s only for a moment, though, and then he goes right back to his work, until Tooru’s inner thigh is sensitive and mottled with pink and red. He presses a kiss to Tooru’s knee, and then he starts on the other leg, taking his sweet time as he repeats the motions all over again.

When both of Tooru’s thighs are thoroughly marked, Suga moves to his hips instead, brushing tiny little kisses across his skin, studiously avoiding Tooru’s leaking cock. The kisses travel up, over stomach and chest, slow and purposeful. Suga licks across a nipple, working it with his mouth until Tooru whimpers and tries to wiggle away, and then he does the same to the other. By the time he’s done Tooru is panting and squirming, pulling at the silk around his wrists, though it doesn’t do any good.

Suga smiles at him and presses a kiss to his cheek, brushes his hair out of his face with soft fingertips. He kisses his way back down Tooru’s body, pausing every so often to suck a new mark into his skin. He follows the trail of hair that leads down his stomach to his cock, harder than ever and practically begging on its own. Tooru gasps when Suga licks at the head, his tongue a hot point of unexpected contact, and his cock twitches, making Suga giggle. He tries to move, to get Suga to do more, but Suga only backs away, smiling as he turns from him.

Tooru sighs and closes his eyes, tries to calm himself down, to ready himself for it to be a long, long before he gets to come. He’s surprised at the feeling of slick fingers at his entrance, one slipping in easily, and he whines and opens his eyes to Suga’s wicked grin. A second finger joins the first in no time at all, and as Suga stretches him he kisses his way back down Tooru’s thigh. He takes Tooru’s cock in his mouth at the same time he slips a third finger in, and Tooru can’t help the full body shudder at the dual sensations.

He’s not sure how long Suga works at him, only that it’s far longer than he needs or expects, and that Suga is doing his very best to get Tooru to come already. With another press of fingers against his prostate and Suga swallowing hard around him, Tooru comes with a yell, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. For his part, Suga just looks extremely pleased, and he smiles at the whimpering moan that Tooru lets out as he pulls his fingers away.

Suga holds tight to his hips as his cock slides in, pressing deliberately into the marks he’s left behind. He hits Tooru’s prostate with a precision that should be surprising yet isn’t, and Tooru is overwhelmed by it all. His whole body shakes, nerves on fire, every part of him exceedingly aware of each and every touch, each brush of skin and twitch of hips. Suga leans down, presses a kiss to Tooru’s wet cheek, whispers quietly in his ear as he wraps a hand around Tooru’s cock.

“You can come for me again, can’t you darling? Once more?”

Tooru can feel the sob work its way out of him, coming out in a broken noise accompanied only by the tears that stream down his face and a weak nod, forever willing to do anything to please his boyfriend.

Suga smiles against his cheek. “So good. You look so pretty with your lashes all wet with tears, you know. So gorgeous.”

He speeds up, thrusts and stroking alike, his free hand pressing into a half healed bruise that Tooru had forgotten about. It doesn’t take long at all until Suga is biting into his shoulder and Tooru falls over the edge at the same time as he does, his cock spurting weakly over Suga’s hand. Suga kisses him over and over as he unties his hands, kissing at his wrists and arms and face, until Tooru is a hiccupy, tear soaked, trembly mess, perfectly ready for a quiet nap in Suga’s comforting arms.


	30. Day 30: SugaYui - Toys | Cunnilingus

If there’s one thing that Koushi is proud of, it’s his ability to make someone fall apart with just his mouth, especially when there’s other things begging for his attention. Usually those other things are people, but right now it’s just him and Yui and her very favorite vibrating toy, a remotely controlled butt plug that’s currently buzzing merrily away where it’s pressed against his prostate. She has her phone clenched in one hand, the app open so she can easily change the settings, her other hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place.

He could probably pull away easily, but he knows that whatever punishment she’d choose for his misbehavior wouldn’t be nearly as fun as what they’re up to already. Instead he lets her hold him there, his face buried against her, tongue and lips working fiercely to get her to come. She taps something on her phone and the vibrations get stronger, almost more than he can handle, and he has to stop for a moment to catch his breath. He mouths at her thigh instead, aimlessly, gently biting pink marks into her skin as he tries not to come before she does.

She tugs at his hair, pulling him back to where she wants him, dropping the vibrations down a step or two until he gets back into it, licking and sucking just the way she likes. It’s not long at all until her thighs are trembling around his face, and he looks up to see her head thrown back against the pillow as she moans her way through her first orgasm of the night. He could watch her like that forever, and it only makes him move a little harder, a little faster to hear the wrecked noise she makes, a long moan that echoes in the room.

Koushi hides his smile against her thigh, kissing at the soft skin until she stops trembling, until she pushes him away, flat on his back as she climbs over him. She turns the toy up again, and he shudders at the sensation, feeling like his whole body is vibrating, like he’s about to jump right out of his own skin. It’s enough of a distraction that he doesn’t notice her slipping the cockring in place until he feels it tight against his base, and he gasps at the sudden denial of orgasm when he’d been so, so close.

Yui has a wicked grin on her face when he slits his eyes open enough to gaze up at her, and she blows him a kiss before lifting herself and sinking down on his cock. It’s something akin to torture, feeling her hot and tight and wet around him, feeling the vibrations still going against his prostate, as high as he’s ever felt them, but not being able to come. She rides him like their lives depend on it, like the only thing keeping her breathing is his cock moving inside her. It tips over into overwhelming when she leans forward just enough to capture the silver bars in his nipples between her fingers, tugging at them and brushing her fingertips over them again and again, until they’re hard and aching as much as his cock is.

He tightens his hands on her hips, and she smirks wickedly and switches the vibrations back down to a low, barely there buzz while she grinds against him, moving as much as she can even with him holding her still. She lays flat against him, their chests pressed together, and kisses him until there’s no air left between them and Koushi has to pull away, panting, as she sits back up, grinning down at him. He’s dropped his hands down to her thighs, caressing at the ink swirled across her skin, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to breathe.

Her hand in the tiny space where they connect is a surprise, but not more of one than the tightness around his cock being released at the same the vibrations ramp back up to the max. It only takes another thrust of Yui’s thighs bringing her up and dropping her down again for him to come, his voice breaking as he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. She lowers the toy again, and gives him a bare moment before she’s rolling them back over, squirming underneath him.

Koushi takes a deep breath, presses a kiss to her cheek and pulls out, diving back down between her thighs before she can move again. The noise she makes when he gets his tongue on her almost has his cock hard again, and he tries not to smile as he works her over, pulling another orgasm from her easily. She trembles under him, moaning and shaking as he cleans her up, delving his tongue as deep as he can, sucking at her clit and doing all the things he knows she likes.

He flops to the side once she stops shaking, and when she’s mostly recovered she carefully slips the toy out of him, turning it off entirely and dropping it to the side for cleaning up later. For now, she drags him up against her chest, curling around him contently, and Koushi hums as he nuzzles at her collarbone, the both of them sated and happy.


	31. Day 31: BokuKuroTeruSuga - Any combo of the above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kinks for this chapter are far too long to fit in the chapter title, so here is the veritable laundry list of kinks for the last day. Let's go out with a bang, shall we? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Spanking | Dirty talk | Biting | Collaring | Begging | Nipple Play | Threesome (or more) | Creampie | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting | Rimming | Lingerie | Leather | Swallowing | Orgasm Denial | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Asphyxiation | Toys | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

Koushi is halfway down the hall when a strong pair of arms scoops him up. He throws his arms around Kuroo’s neck, clinging to try to regain his balance. Kuroo looks down at him, his cheshire smirk dangerous as he carries Koushi back to the bedroom. Koushi’s collar jingles with the way they move, and he hears a groan come from somewhere behind them. He lifts his head to look over Kuroo’s shoulder to find that Bokuto and Terushima have both followed them, the looks on their faces a dark promise.

Kuroo drops him on gently on the bed, and they all stand at the side of it for a moment, staring down at him. He knows he’s a sight in the black and emerald green lingerie, the black stockings tight around his thighs, the leather collar snug around his neck. Bokuto is the first to get undressed, though the others aren’t very far behind, and he claps his hands together and slides onto the bed, nudging Koushi into turning over.

“Oh, Koushi. You’re being so naughty today.” He strokes a finger along the collar and moves down the bed a little, pulling Koushi’s hips off the mattress, until he’s on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Bokuto caresses one cheek, his touch deceptively light. “So naughty, distracting us all from our movie like that. I think you might need a little punishment.”

Koushi sucks in a breath, bracing himself. Kuroo hums, and Terushima murmurs something quietly, both of them agreeing with Bokuto’s observation. Koushi lowers his head to the mattress, submissive and quiet, so that they know he’s okay with it. The hand disappears and comes back with a sharp sting, and Koushi tries his hardest not to yelp at the feeling. He tries to keep track even though Bokuto doesn’t make him count, but the heat and pain spreading over his ass distract him.

The bed shifts with more weight on it, and then Terushima appears in front of Koushi, leaning down and kissing at his shoulder, nosing at Koushi’s cheek until he turns his head to look at him. There’s a hand on his calf, soothing and gentle, and then Bokuto swings again, causing Koushi to cry out. Terushima strokes at his face, leaning in to drop kisses along his cheekbone.

Bokuto sounds pleased as he traces the last spot he’d hit. “He looks so pretty covered in red, doesn’t he, Tetsu?”

Kuroo squeezes at his calf, his voice low. “He does. Delicious, even.”

The soft feeling of lips against his skin still makes him shudder, his ass still far too sensitive after being spanked so fiercely. Terushima shifts back, and Bokuto moves and takes a new space next to Koushi, stretched out and grinning lazily. He slides one hand underneath Koushi’s chest, pushing him up, until his mouth is level with Terushima’s cock, which he nudges gently against Koushi’s lips.

As Koushi takes it in his mouth Terushima hums, and when Koushi’s down to the base he pauses and strokes a finger down the collar. “You look so pretty in this, Koushi. Thick black leather around your neck is so perfect, and all this silk and lace fits you just as well.” The bell jingles as he pulls back, and Koushi is about to move in again himself when another sensation gets his attention.

Kuroo’s tongue is hot against against his asshole, not taking any time to tease. He dives right in, and Koushi would gasp if he didn’t have a cock in his mouth. As it is he just sucks hard at it, and Terushima stutters out a sigh as he pushes forward into it. Kuroo has his hands on Koushi’s ass, fingers digging into the already red skin, laughing a little as Koushi tries to edge away. There’s really nowhere for him to go, though, stuck between them like he is, and Terushima only pushes him back again.

Bokuto kisses at his shoulder, uses the hand still under him to tug at the bars through his nipples, one at a time, as if the fabric isn’t even there. Koushi trembles at all the touching, all the feeling, drops his jaw and lets Terushima take over thrusting as hard and fast as he wants.

“Are you having fun with our little slut, Yuuji?” Bokuto sounds fond, like there’s nothing in the world he loves more than watching one of his boyfriends fuck another’s mouth.

Kuroo’s tongue disappears, and then Koushi wants to sob as he bites at the flesh of his asscheek, in the same spot that Bokuto had smacked so hard. It’s not one bite, either, but a few, one after the other, and then his tongue is back in Koushi’s hole, along with a couple of slick fingers, stretching him thoroughly. Between Terushima’s thrusting and Kuroo’s stretching Koushi almost misses Bokuto’s hand moving from his nipple to his cock, but he certainly doesn’t miss the tightness of a cockring being put in place.

He moans around Terushima’s cock, a pleading whine dulled by his mouth being occupied. Bokuto laughs and takes his hand away, brushing kisses to his naked skin instead. Terushima lets out a deep groan, pushing into his mouth, coming hard down Koushi’s throat. There’s nothing for him to do but swallow, and Terushima makes another noise as he does, before he pulls away and slumps to the side, still watching them.

Kuroo apparently decides that Koushi’s had enough, and he moves away too, letting Bokuto take his place. There’s only the click of the lube cap as warning, and then Bokuto’s cock slides into him, hot and hard and hitting all the right places. He whines, already wanting to come, and Bokuto chuckles and fucks into him harder, clearly already nearing his limit. Koushi slumps down and presses his face into the mattress, and Bokuto tightens his grip on his hips, pulling back hard before coming deep inside him.

He expects to be filled again, but it’s a surprise when it’s not the hot flesh of one of his boyfriends and instead the cold, slick surface of a plug. Terushima crawls down the bed, and Bokuto pats at Koushi’s hip in an attempt to get him to flip over. He settles onto his back, and Terushima grins at him as he slips something over Koushi’s cock. Bokuto sits back a little, watching intently, one hand still resting on Koushi’s ankle.

The inside of the fleshlight is warm and slick, and Koushi’s hips move unconsciously into it even as Terushima keeps it moving up and down, dragging Koushi closer and closer to the edge with no hope of being able to fall over. It’s torture, pure and simple, and Koushi can feel tears gather in his eyes. Kuroo leans over him, fastens his mouth to one of Koushi’s nipples through the silk and sucks, but it only distracts him a little. He tugs at the other nipple at the same time, only switching when Koushi is trying to squirm away, until they’re both hard nubs.

Bokuto talks, low and dirty, but loud enough for them all to hear, taking the opportunity to tell Koushi how gorgeous he is, and how nice it was to fuck him, and how much they all love how pliant he is for them. Koushi wriggles, face turned red from the words, trying simultaneously to get closer to Kuroo and Terushima and move away. Terushima pulls the fleshlight off, finally, and kisses at Koushi’s hip before joining Bokuto at the end of the bed, the two of them exchanging a deep kiss.

Kuroo gently flips him back over, and the plug is pulled out again, tossed somewhere Koushi doesn’t care about, and Kuroo’s cock replaces it. It’s easy for him to move as fast and hard as he wants with Koushi all wet inside, Bokuto’s come smoothing the way. He gets lost in the feeling of Kuroo’s thrusts, moving with him mindlessly until a hand touches his cock again, releasing the tight ring. Kuroo presses himself to Koushi’s back, talking softly into his ear.

“You can hold on for me just a little longer, can’t you, Kou?”

“Please, Tetsu, please.” Koushi wipes his tears into the mattress, his voice rough as he begs, far past oversensitive and ready to come. “I can’t- I need to come, please.”

“Just a bit more, baby, okay?”

Koushi whines desperately but nods and Kuroo coos an approving noise. Then he slips his fingers in the back of the collar, pulling it tight against Koushi’s throat, cutting off his air. He thrusts harder at the same time, hitting his prostate dead on, and then he turns his face a little and bites at Koushi’s shoulder as he spills inside him. He stills for only a second before thrusting again into Koushi’s prostate. He keeps his fingers in the collar, and whispers roughly into Koushi’s ear.

“Come for me now, Koushi.”

And he does, finally, coming hard all over the mattress, so hard that he sees stars. Kuroo whispers to him until he opens his eyes again, panting, and Terushima runs his fingers through Koushi’s hair. He’s laid out on the mattress, and Bokuto wipes him down carefully with a damp washcloth, the others helping Koushi to turn when he needs to. The top blanket is pulled off the bed, and they tuck him under the other, all of them snuggling up to him, Kuroo and Bokuto on either side, Terushima draped on top of them. He sighs and listens to Kuroo’s heartbeat pounding against his ear, drifting off completely surrounded by love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for joining me on this exciting adventure to wreck Suga for an entire month straight. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. As always, feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).
> 
> xoRy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
